Un moldu à l'école des sorciers
by Kuro no Kage
Summary: Harry Potter, le sauveur du monde sorcier est... Un cracmol? C'est inacceptable. Dumbledore va donc devoir trouver un moyen de faire de lui un sorcier. En attendant, direction Poudlard pour Harry Potter, qui va devoir s'intégrer dans un monde où il ne paraît pas avoir sa place... No slash
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous, ceci est ma première fanfiction. Je ne prétends pas que ce sera la fic la plus originale ou la meilleure que vous lirez, mais en regardant rapidement sur le site je n'ai pas trouvé d'Harry Potter cracmol et j'ai écrit ce que j'aurai aimé lire. Ce prologue colle pas mal au livre, j'ai repris quelques répliques, mais à partir du premier chapitre je vais pas mal diverger, même si je me baserai, surtout pour mes descriptions sur les livres.

Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, surtout si vous voulez une suite, j'ai besoin de savoir si ce que j'écris intéresse avant de me lancer à fond :)

disclaimer:les personnages et l'histoire et les décors et... tout en fait appartient à JKR, seuls les faits et idées sortis de mon esprit malade sont à moi et ont fait naître cette fic ;)

Je ne touche pas le moindre sou pour écrire, je fais ça pour vos beaux yeux et mon plaisir^^

* * *

Le chat avait passé la journée entière sur un muret, près d'un panneau portant le chiffre quatre. C'était une petite banlieue tranquille, banale. Normale. On sentait que jamais rien d'inhabituel ou de bizarre n'aurait sa place dans ses allées droites, ses pelouses bien taillées et ses maisons proprettes. Ce n'était pas que le lieu était franchement moche, mais il n'était pas vraiment beau non plus. Il était simplement, seulement, horriblement et désespéramment normal.

Le nom de cette banlieue était Privet Drive.

Ce soir là, il n'y avait personne dehors. Le seul être vivant de la rue semblait être ce chat tigré, étrangement déplacé sur le mur de brique où il avait passé la journée sans bouger, droit comme un i, une attitude pour le moins étrange, tout autant que celle qu'il avait à l'instant. En effet, si il avait semblé attendre quelque chose toute la journée, il donnait maintenant l'impression d'être très attentif à ce qu'il se passait dans la maison portant le numéro quatre. Il paraissait écouter les nouvelles que diffusait la télévision du salon de ladite maison. En tendant l'oreille on pouvait effectivement entendre quelques bribes d'informations, et nul doute que le chat, avec son ouïe si développée, n'en perdait pas un mot. Les nouvelles du jour avaient de quoi surprendre, en effet; il était question d'oiseaux nocturnes aperçus en masse en plein jour, des chouettes, des hiboux, et de pluies d'étoiles filantes.

Quiconque aurait observé le chat à ce moment là l'aurait vu secouer la tête d'un air désapprobateur. Mais bien sûr, chacun sait que les chats ne secouent pas la tête ainsi. L'observateur potentiel aurait sans doute à son tour secoué la tête en un signe d'autodérision avant d'aller se coucher. Après ce geste singulier, le chat reprit sa posture d'attente.

Quelques heures s'écoulèrent tranquillement avant qu'un nouvel événement inattendu survienne, en la personne d'un vieil homme qui apparut soudainement, comme sorti du sol, à l'angle de la rue que le chat avait couvert de son regard toute la journée. Si il y avait eu quelqu'un pour observer cet homme, il aurait pu voir immédiatement qu'il n'avait pas sa place dans le décor où il évoluait.

Il était grand, mince, et avait l'air très âgé. Il avait des cheveux argentés et une barbe de la même couleur qui descendait jusqu'à sa taille. Il portait une longue robe et une cape violette, ainsi que des lunettes en demi-lune derrière lesquelles brillaient des yeux bleus, perçants. Son nez crochu donnait l'impression d'avoir était cassé plusieurs fois. Il eut un regard amusé pour le chat et murmura:« -J'aurais dû m'en douter. »

Puis il sortit de sa poche un objet ressemblant à un briquet argenté avant de l'actionner douze fois, faisant disparaître toutes les lumières de la rue. Il remit ensuite l'objet -l'Éteignoir- dans sa poche et rejoignit le numéro quatre. Il s'assit sur le muret à coté du chat, sans le regarder et déclara après un moment de silence: « -C'est amusant de vous voir ici, professeur McGonagall »

Il tourna la tête en souriant vers le chat, mais celui-ci avait laissé place à une dame d'allure sévère qui portait des lunettes carrées, une cape émeraude et un chignon serré. Elle avait l'air vexée.

« -Comment avez vous su que c'était moi?

-Mon cher professeur, je n'ai jamais vu de chat se tenir de façon aussi raide » répliqua l'homme, une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

S'ensuivit une longue discussion pendant laquelle on apprit que l'homme s'appelait Albus Dumbledore, même si la femme s'adressait aussi à lui en lui donnant du monsieur le directeur. Il fut question d'une grande victoire, d'un ennemi qui serait mort, mais aussi que cet ennemi aurait tué deux personnes semblant avoir été chères aux deux protagonistes de la scène. Il fut ensuite question du fils des victimes,dont le nom semblait être Harry, qui aurait vaincu l'ennemi, et du sort qui lui était réservé. A ce moment là la femme parut se mettre en colère, comprenant qu'il était question de laisser Harry aux habitants du pavillon numéro quatre, mais quelques mots du vieil homme suffirent à la persuader du bien-fondé de cette décision.

Quelques instant plus tard, un grondement déchira la nuit, et l'on pu voir une énorme moto descendre du ciel, portant un homme non moins énorme sur elle, qui descendit rapidement de son engin, accueilli par Dumbledore et McGonagall. L'on comprit que le nom de ce géant était Hagrid. Il portait dans ses bras un paquet enveloppé dans des couvertures : un bébé endormi dont on pouvait apercevoir les cheveux noir de jais dissimulant une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Les trois personnages parlèrent encore un peu, semblant faire leurs adieux à l'enfant qu'ils appelaient Harry, puis le déposèrent sur le seuil de la maison numéro 4.

Le géant reparti presque aussitôt sur sa moto, et ne demeurèrent dans la rue que les deux personnages vêtus de cape. Il se dévisagèrent un moment puis l'homme ressortit de sa poche l'Éteignoir, et ne l'activa qu'une seule fois pour que chaque lumière de la rue se rallume. Il se retourna ensuite et parut surpris de voir encore la femme devant lui.

« -Vous êtes encore là, Minerva ?

-En effet Albus. J'espérais que vous pourriez me confier ce qui vous tracasse à propos de cet enfant. Je pensais que vous étiez persuadé de faire le bon choix en le confiant à ces moldus ?

-Il ne s'agit pas vraiment de cet aspect du problème à vrai dire... » l'homme sembla hésiter, puis reprit : « -J'ai sondé cet enfant et j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a pas de magie en lui.

-Vous voulez dire... que Harry Potter serait un cracmol ? » McGonagall semblait secouée, et, il faut le dire, un peu horrifiée

« -Je le crains, en effet. Mais il est trop tôt pour avoir des certitudes. Il faut attendre... Et espérer. Je compte sur vous pour garder cela pour vous pour l'instant »

La femme hocha la tête, et l'instant d'après le chat se trouvait à nouveau devant le vieil homme. Ils se saluèrent et Dumbledore disparut tandis que le chat tournait au coin de la rue.

Dans ses couvertures, l'enfant à la cicatrice se retourna dans son sommeil, refermant son poing sur la lettre posée sur lui.

* * *

Voilà pour le prologue, en espérant que ça vous aie plu. Si ce n'est pas le cas, laissez une chance au premier chapitre s'il vous plaît, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires CONSTRUCTIFS! Merci d'avance!


	2. Une journée inatendue

Bonjour à tous! Voici donc le premier vrai chapitre de cette fic.

Quelques mises au point avant de vous laisser lire en paix: comme on me l'a fait remarquer dans les reviews, une autre fic paraît avec un Harry Potter cracmol (de mo. moi. simplement moi). Néanmoins, nos styles tant que nos trames scénaristiques différent du tout au tout, mais je me devais de rétablir la vérité (yahaaa!).

On m'a fait aussi la remarque dans les reviews que Dumbledore devait être très doué pour savoir que harry est cracmol aussi tôt. En fait, il n'a ressenti aucune magie chez l'enfant, ce qui lui paraît étrange, mais il ne peut pas encore dire si c'est un état permanent ou exceptionnel. Il envisage juste toutes les possibilités, et si il est si inquiet, c'est surtout qu'après toutes les décharges de magie que Harry a reçues, il est étrange qu'il n'ait aucune étincelle de magie en lui.

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, enjoy!

* * *

Même des années après, Harry Potter pourrait sans doute dire précisément le jour où sa vie bascula. C'était par un beau dimanche, le premier des vacances d'été, quelques semaines avant son onzième anniversaire.

Ce jour là avait pourtant commencé comme une journée ordinaire: Lever aux aurores, préparation du petit déjeuner pour toute la famille, puis dégustation dudit repas sous les moqueries de son cousin, Dudley. Mais Harry avait l'habitude de s'en accommoder.

Il vivait chez son oncle Vernon, sa tante Pétunia et le cousin nommé plus haut à Little Whinging, au numéro quatre de Privet Drive. La vie là-bas était paisible, et jamais quoi que ce soit ne venait jamais briser la routine du quotidien. D'ailleurs, quand bien même une chose étrange aurait eu l'idée incongrue de vouloir survenir que sa famille ne le permettrait pas, Harry en avait l'intime conviction. En effet, dans cette famille, la valeur suprême (juste après la satisfaction du moindre désir de Dudley) était la Normalité.

Sa tante était une femme blonde et osseuse qui partageait son temps entre l'espionnage des voisins par dessus la haie ou depuis la fenêtre de la cuisine (activité grandement facilitée par la taille de son cou, deux fois plus que long que la moyenne), la satisfaction de chaque désir de son fils Dudley et la distribution des tâches ménagères à Harry. Elle invitait aussi parfois des amies à elle pour partager thé et ragots autour d'une table.

L'oncle Vernon, quant à lui, dirigeait la société Grunnings qui fabriquait des perceuses. C'était un homme presque aussi large que haut, aux yeux porcins, qui n'avait pas vraiment de cou (heureusement qu'il y avait sa femme pour compenser, pensait parfois Harry). Il possédait toutefois une impressionnante moustache. Il avait deux sources de préoccupation dans la vie : ses perceuses et son fils Dudley, qu'il considérait avec fierté et gâtait de façon tellement excessive que Harry pensait parfois qu'il aurait fallu inventer une nouvelle expression pour décrire le flot ininterrompu de gâteries, compliments et cadeaux coûteux que déversait en permanence Vernon sur son fils unique. L'enfant se faisait aussi occasionnellement la remarque qu'il ne coûtait pas aussi cher à la famille Dursley que Vernon semblait le penser (si tant est que le gros homme pensait), et que contrairement à l'opinion de son oncle tant estimé c'était bien son fils plutôt que son neveu qui était la cause de la dilapidation rapide de son salaire. Bien sûr, Harry ne se serait jamais risqué à énoncer ces pensées à haute voix, c'était une règle de base qu'il avait appris des années plus tôt : ne jamais donner son opinion sans y être expressément invité. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien des semaines passées dans le placard sous l'escalier lors qu'oubliant cette loi il s'était plaint de son cousin à l'école.

Son cousin. Harry et Dudley avaient le même âge, mais ils étaient complètement opposés, tant par le caractère que par le physique. Dudley était exigeant, brutal, prétentieux, il était tout ce qu'on pouvait attendre d'un enfant gâté qui avait toujours vu ses parents céder au moindre de ses désirs. Par opposition, Harry était un enfant discret, calme, et l'on sentait à sa façon de chercher à se fondre dans le paysage en permanence et de ne jamais élever la voix une sorte de fragilité, celle-là même qu'on certains enfants battus, ou du moins maltraités. On pouvait lire dans son regard une certaine maturité un peu étrange pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune. Là où il était un enfant malingre et chétif, son cousin possédait un tour de taille presque aussi conséquent que celui de son père et des petits yeux bleus humides accompagnés d'épais cheveux blonds couronnant sa tête grasse.

Celui-ci n'était peut-être pas foncièrement mauvais, mais il se comportait comme tel. L'un de ses jeux favoris, depuis le berceau, était de harceler son cousin et il avait transmis sa passion à sa bande, un groupe de garçons tous plus ou moins stupides qui se prenaient pour des rois. Là aussi, ils n'étaient peut-être pas mauvais de nature, mais ils n'avaient jamais de cas de conscience à l'idée de frapper l'une de leurs victimes à terre, de bousculer les vieilles dames dans la rue ou bien d'humilier publiquement un enfant qui aurait eu le malheur de leur déplaire. Ils avaient fait de Harry leur souffre-douleur préféré, et celui-ci avait du apprendre à courir vite afin d'échapper aux humiliations autant que pour éviter à ses lunettes un nouveau bout de scotch de réparation. Harry craignait Dudley, mais aussi Piers, le meilleur ami de celui-ci, un garçon vicieux au visage de fouine, celui qui tenait toujours les bras des victimes de la bande tandis que Dudley les frappait.

Harry quant à lui n'avait pas d'amis. On avait vite compris à l'école que quiconque s'alliait à Harry Potter devenait une cible privilégiée de la bande de Dudley et ce fait avait achevé de décourager les rares enfants qui auraient pu s'intéresser au gamin aux lunettes rafistolées et aux vêtements trop grands. Alors Harry faisait comme si ça ne le dérangeait pas, il écoutait à l'école, faisait ses devoirs et lisait tout ce qui lui tombait sous ma main pour combler sa solitude. De toute façon il était rarement désœuvré et ne savait pas trop quand il aurait pu consacrer du temps à d'hypothétiques amis car lorsqu'il n'était pas à l'école ou en train de fuir son cousin, sa tante le réquisitionnait pour les taches ménagères, du ménage de la maison à la préparation du repas.

Pour Harry tout ça était normal, il ne connaissait rien d'autre. Pétunia lui avait expliqué que puisqu'il était leur neveu, Vernon et elle avaient eu la générosité de l'accueillir et qu'il avait par conséquent le devoir de leur montrer qu'il était digne de la grâce qui lui avait été fait. Elle lui avait aussi promis que si il continuait à se conduire correctement, comme le garçon normal qu'il était, il aurait droit à une chambre le jour de ses onze ans. Pourquoi pour cet anniversaire là en particulier ? Harry n'en savait rien. Et il ne se serait jamais risqué à poser la question de crainte que la promesse ne soit retirée, en effet il dormait pour l'instant dans le placard sous l'escalier et il commençait à être trop grand pour y être à l'aise, si tant est qu'on puisse être à l'aise dans un lieu aussi restreint. Il se taisait donc, ce sujet étant tabou tout comme la mort de ses parents.

Ainsi le garçon attendait son onzième anniversaire avec impatience, persuadé que sa vie changerait enfin. Il n'aurait pourtant jamais imaginé l'ampleur que prendrait ce changement...

Ce dimanche là, la matinée avait donc commencé de façon tout à fait normale. Il était occupé à faire la vaisselle du petit-déjeuner, Pétunia s'affairant près de lui, très occupée à ne laisser subsister aucune tâche dans sa cuisine immaculée. Dans le salon l'oncle Vernon lisait son journal, lâchant parfois des commentaires méprisants sur Harry, qu'il trouvait trop bruyant, et sur le temps, pas assez en accord avec la saison semblait-il. Dudley était dans sa chambre, occupé à jouer à un jeu vidéo ou à regarder la télé. Une matinée paisible somme toute. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'on frappe à la porte.

Vernon se leva pour ouvrir non sans avoir grommelé quelques commentaires bien sentis sur la bienséance et sur le fait qu'on ne dérangeait pas les gens à neuf heures le dimanche matin. Avec un soupir presque imperceptible, Harry s'apprêtait à ranger une nouvelle assiette lorsque des éclats de voix lui parvinrent de la porte d'entrée. Délaissant son torchon, Pétunia se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée après avoir indiqué au garçon d'un signe impérieux de continuer à travailler. Il se remit donc à ranger verres et assiettes avec soin mais de nouveaux éclats de voix l'interrompirent, en provenance du salon, et cette fois ci il pu comprendre ce qu'il se disait.

« -Pour qui vous vous prenez à entrer chez les gens comme ça ? »

La voix d'oncle Vernon. Fâché. Harry se fit la remarque que la seule chose qui différait de l'ordinaire était que pour une fois ce n'était pas lui la cible de sa colère. Curieux de voir de qui il s'agissait l'enfant se rendit dans le couloir à pas de loup. Il s'arrêta avant d'atteindre le séjour, tendant l'oreille pour essayer de situer les personnes qui se tenaient dans le salon.

« -Allons, allons, ne nous énervons pas voulez vous ? Ce serait dommage, par une si belle journée ... »

La voix, indubitablement masculine et usée par le temps, se voulait apaisante, bien que Harry pu distinguer une légère note d'amusement dans celle-ci.

Seul un bruit de suffocation lui répondit dans un premier temps, et Harry imaginait parfaitement un Vernon écumant de rage au milieu de son salon. Ce fut Pétunia qui repris la parole en premier, de sa voix la plus froide : « -Nous ne voulons pas le moindre contact avec les gens de vôtre... espèce. Il est possible, et sans doute fort probable que l'on ne vous ai jamais appris la politesse, à vous et le reste de vôtre stupide bande, mais vous apprendrez qu'on n'entre pas chez les gens sans y être invité, et qu'on s'installe encore moins dans le canapé de leur salon !

-Voyons Pétunia, voulez vous dire que vous auriez préféré que nous discutions de l'avenir de Harry sur votre perron ? Il m'a pourtant semblé approprié d'entrer avant que l'un de vos voisins ne m'aperçoive et décide de raconter à tout le quartier que vous recevez la visite de personnes étranges vêtues de... Comment aviez vous qualifié mes robes la dernière fois ? Ah oui, d'accoutrements ridicules aux couleurs criardes inutilement voyantes ? » Toujours cette étincelle d'amusement dans la voix, plus marquée à présent.

Dans son couloir, Harry s'interrogeait. Ce vieil homme était là pour discuter avec sa tante de... son avenir ?

« -A propos, serait-il possible de voir enfin Harry Potter ? Je suis venu ici pour lui après tout.

-Vous n'allez voir personne. Harry est normal, comme nous, et nous ne vous laisserons pas lui pourrir le cerveau avec vos sottises, d'ailleurs il n'est pas question que qui que ce soit dans cette maison écoute vos délires de dégénéré plus longtemps. Sortez immédiatement ! » La tante de Harry semblait vraiment hors d'elle, ce qui ne parut pas inquiéter son mystérieux interlocuteur.

-Tant d'agressivité... » l'inconnu soupira. « -Encore une fois, je n'ai pas l'intention de partir d'ici avant d'avoir vu le garçon. Harry ? Tu peux sortir de ce couloir et nous rejoindre s'il te plaît ? »

Surpris, l'enfant obtempéra sans un mot et entra dans la pièce. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil en découvrant la scène. Confortablement installé dans le fauteuil de Vernon se tenait un personnage des plus étranges : un vieil homme, grand et mince, vêtu d'une espèce de robe violette et d'une cape assez ample. Il avait des lunettes en demi-lune et un chapeau bizarre, lui aussi de couleur violette.

Devant lui se tenaient son oncle et sa tante, l'un écumant de rage et l'autre drapée de sa dignité indignée. En le voyant entrer, ils semblèrent tous les deux vouloir dire quelque chose, mais aucun mot ne franchit leurs lèvres. Avant que quiconque n'aie le temps de faire le moindre mouvement, le vieil homme se leva du fauteuil d'un geste ample, et sorti de sa poche une fine baguette en bois, dont la simple vue sembla terrifier les époux Dursley. Il leur désigna alors les fauteuils, leur indiquant de s'installer, ce qu'ils firent sans attendre. Sur le seuil, Harry hésitait, se demandant quelle était la conduite à tenir.

« -Un Dursley, deux Dursley... Il en manque un on dirait. Assieds toi Harry, je vais chercher ton cousin. Quant à vous, ne bougez pas. »

L'homme sorti de la pièce sans plus de cérémonie. Voyant que Vernon et Pétunia ne faisaient pas mine de bouger, Harry s'installa sagement dans le fauteuil le plus éloigné du canapé ou les adultes s'étaient assis, mais n'eut pas le temps de poser l'une des questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres car il vit Dudley entrer dans la pièce, suivi de l'inconnu, et s'installer rapidement à côté de ses parents.

Le vieillard repris la place qu'il occupait précédemment avant de prendre la parole.

« -Eh bien, je crois que nous sommes au complet, nous allons pouvoir commencer. »

Une étincelle de malice brasillait dans son regard lorsqu'il se tourna vers les Dursley

« Je vais pouvoir lever le sort, mais je vous prierai de garder le silence tant que je ne vous pose pas de question, nous gagnerons ainsi du temps tout en vous évitant de vous trouver dans une position embarrassante. »

Il fit un signe dans les airs avec sa baguette avant de se tourner vers Harry.

« Quant à toi, mon garçon, je suis sûr que tu as plein de questions mais laisse moi mener la discussion je te prie. » Il prit l'air satisfait en voyant Harry hocher la tête, puis se tourna de façon à voir tout le monde.

« Bien. Nous pouvons enfin commencer. Quelqu'un veut un bonbon au citron ? »

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, concernant les rythmes de parution ce sera au fur et à mesure que j'écrirai les chapitres, je suis un peu impulsive et j'ai lancé ma fic sans chapitre en réserve^^'

Voili...Ce chapitre est plus long que j'avais prévu, peut-être la description des conditions de vie d'Harry est maladroite est un peu longue, mais elle était nécessaire pour replacer le contexte. Au prochain chapitre vous aurez droit à du Dumbledore et vous en apprendrez davantage sur l'avenir de Harry!

Voilou! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews!


	3. Les révélations, c'est pour tout l'monde

Bonjour/Bonsoir/Bonne nuit (dormez après avoir lu mon chapitre, hein?) à tous, voici donc Dumby chez les moldus pour une discussion enrichissante (pour Harry) et décevante et surprenante à la fois (pour lui)

* * *

Harry vit que les époux Dursley, et en particulier Pétunia, brûlaient d'expliquer au vieillard de la façon la plus détaillée possible ce qu'il pouvait faire de ses bonbons aux citrons, mais il décida de passer outre leur colère en tendant la main vers la friandise que l'homme proposait. Il la déballa rapidement et la mit dans sa bouche d'un geste vif au cas où Dudley l'aurai convoitée, mais en jetant un coup d'œil dans sa direction il vit que le gros garçon n'avait pas bougé de son siège et n'avait même pas tenté de demander de bonbon, malgré le fait qu'il en mourrait visiblement d'envie. Un regard à l'oncle Vernon, assis juste à côté de son cousin fit comprendre à Harry pourquoi. En effet celui-ci fixait son fils avec une attention extrême, et un message clair se dégageait de ce regard : « si tu as le malheur de goûter seulement à ce bonbon, tu ne reverras plus jamais ta télé ! ». En tout cas, c'était quelque chose dans ce genre là, et Dudley avait bien compris le message.

Le vieil homme prit la parole d'un ton enjoué, indifférent à la tension qui alourdissait l'air.

« -Ne vous en faites pas Vernon, je peux vous appeler Vernon, n'es ce pas ? -l'homme poursuivi sans attendre de réponse- je ne comptais pas offrir de bonbon à vôtre fils, à vrai dire je doute fort qu'il ai besoin de davantage de sucre. Bien. Par où commencer ? Je suppose que je peux me présenter, pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas. Je suis Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, entre autres fonctions.

« Une école de sorcellerie ? » étonnamment, ce n'était pas Harry mais Dudley qui avait parlé. En voyant les regards de ses parents, il comprit tout de suite que c'était une erreur. Harry, indifférent en apparence à la mine effrayée de son cousin, se contentait de regarder le vieil homme, tout en s'amusant de la scène, pour une fois qu'il n'était pas la cible du courroux de son oncle. Dumbledore reprit la parole comme si il n'avait pas été interrompu, semblant ne s'adresser qu'à Harry.

« En effet, la magie existe. Je suis moi-même un sorcier, tout comme tes parents l'étaient, quoi qu'on aie pu te raconter à leur propos. Ton oncle et ta tante par contre, tout comme ton cousin, sont ce que nous appelons des moldus, c'est à dire des gens qui n'ont pas de pouvoir. Le monde sorcier vit à l'écart du monde moldu, que nous gardons dans l'ignorance de nôtre existence, mais parfois nos deux monde interagissent, que cela soit par accident ou car un mégalomane de chez nous s'est mis en tête de conquérir le monde. Je vais sans doute te paraître brutal, mais c'est à cause d'un événement semblable que tes parents sont morts, Harry. Ils faisaient partie des gens qui luttaient contre un puissant mage noir qui était décidé à asservir les gens au nom d'une prétendue supériorité du sang. Es ce que tu as des questions jusque là ?

-A vrai dire, j'aimerais bien que vous commenciez par me prouver que la magie existe, fit Harry, secoué. Je pense que ce serait un bon début.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr... »

Dumbledore (puisque c'était son nom) sorti d'une poche de sa robe la baguette de bois fin aperçue plus tôt. Voyant le regard curieux de Harry, il expliqua :

« Ceci est une baguette magique. Elle permet aux sorciers de canaliser leurs pouvoirs et de mieux contrôler leur magie, grâce à elle, nous pouvons jeter des sorts, comme celui ci par exemple... _Wingardium leviosa_ ! »

La table basse au milieu du salon décolla, et, dirigée par la baguette de Dumbledore, se mit à faire des loopings enthousiastes dans toute la pièce, sous le regard horrifié des Dursley et celui, fasciné, d'Harry. Voyant que Vernon semblait sur le point de faire une attaque, Harry eu pitié de lui et dit au sorcier :

« Hum... je pense que c'est bon, je vous crois. Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer... Vous avez parlé de mes parents ? Vous les avez connus ? Comment ils étaient ? Comment ils sont morts exactement ? »

Devant le flot de questions du garçon, Dumbledore sembla un peu amusé, mais lorsqu'il repris la parole, ce fut avec une certaine tristesse :

« -Oui, Harry, j'ai connu tes parents. Lorsqu'ils étaient élèves dans mon école, d'abord, puis après, lorsqu'ils combattaient à mes côtés le mage noir. Je les ai vu grandir... Ils étaient brillants, surtout ta mère, elle était très intelligente. Ton père, lui, était très courageux et...

-Cet abruti était un bon à rien ! » l'interrompit Pétunia, sa voix chargée de mépris. On sentait qu'elle s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose, mais un coup de baguette de Dumbledore la réduit au silence.

« -Je vous avais prévenus, ainsi vous ne nous ferez pas perdre plus de temps » déclara simplement le sorcier avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Harry. « -Je crains de ne pas avoir le temps nécessaire pour te parler davantage de tes parents, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre on en reparlera, je te le promets.

-D'accord.

-Bien, maintenant je vais t'expliquer pourquoi je suis venu : tu es quelqu'un de très important pour le monde magique, même si tu as vécu dans l'ignorance la plus totale jusqu'à présent. Je suis venu ici pour savoir si tu es un sorcier. Il y a deux options. » Dumbledore leva un doigt.

« -Premièrement tu es un sorcier, mais tu as échappé à toute détection et un quelconque incident mystérieux a fait que tu ne sois pas inscrit à Poudlard cette année, auquel cas je remédierai à cet état de fait en t'inscrivant moi-même, et à la rentrée prochaine tu viendras à Poudlard. Ou bien -Dumbledore leva un deuxième doigt- Tu es un cracmol, c'est à dire un moldu né dans une famille de sorciers, et nous devrons réfléchir à l'option la meilleure pour te protéger. Dans ce cas de figure il nous faudra aussi essayer de trouver un moyen pour que tu puisse te défendre, mais je t'expliquerai cela en détail quand nous saurons.

-Excusez moi, monsieur, mais je sais que je ne suis pas un sorcier.

-Tu en es sûr ? N'est il jamais arrivé quelque chose de bizarre lorsque tu était effrayé ou en colère ?

-Jamais, monsieur. »

Dumbledore se tourna vers les Dursley. « -Vous confirmez ? Un hochement de tête suffira ». Sagement, les Dursley hochèrent tous la tête.

« -Harry, puis-je jeter un sort sur toi ? Il me permettra d'évaluer le niveau de ta magie. »

Le garçon fit signe que oui. Aussitôt, le vieil homme se mit à murmurer de longues phrases dans une langue inconnue tout en faisant divers mouvements étranges dans l'air avec sa baguette. Lorsqu'il eu fini, il contempla Harry, autour duquel brillait désormais une espèce d'aura bleutée extrêmement pâle. Au regard du sorcier, on comprenait que ce n'était pas le résultat qu'il avait espéré. Il se reprit pourtant rapidement et déclara : « -Le sort m'indique que tu n'as presque pas plus de magie qu'un moldu, selon ces résultats, tu es un cracmol. Néanmoins, il y a encore la possibilité que tu aie juste utilisé absolument toute ton énergie magique. Je suis désolé, mais je vais donc avoir une dernière vérification à faire, si tu le permets, Harry »

Prenant son silence comme une autorisation, Dumbledore pointa sa baguette sur l'enfant et murmura : «_ légilimens _». Harry ne vit aucun changement visible, mais dans sa tête, ses souvenirs défilaient, comme si on cherchait quelque chose dedans. Au début le flot était rapide, mais peu à peu il ralentit, et le garçon sentit une présence dans sa tête, qui semblait en quelque sorte... incrédule devant un souvenir où Harry se faisait enfermer dans le placard pour s'être plaint de Dudley à la maîtresse, puis un à autre moment, lorsqu'il lavait la maison, puis le flot de souvenir s'accéléra encore, et Harry sentit que la présence semblait à présent en colère. Enfin, tout s'arrêta et l'enfant repris conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Dumbledore le regardait sans mot, son visage n'exprimant aucune émotion. Il se tourna vers les Dursley à qui il lança le même sort, chacun à leur tour. Quand il eu fini, son expression était un mélange de colère, de tristesse et de déception. Harry se recroquevilla légèrement, craignant d'avoir déplu au sorcier, ou pire, de l'avoir déçu. Mais il comprit vite, lorsque le vieil homme prit enfin la parole, que sa colère n'était pas dirigée vers lui, mais bien vers sa famille.

« -Lorsque je vous ai confié cet enfant, il y a bientôt dix ans, plusieurs s'y sont opposés, objectant que vous étiez des moldus, qui détestaient les sorciers, d'autre ont mentionné la brouille entre toi et Lily, Pétunia. Mais je ne les ai pas écouté, croyant que même si l'enfant ne serait pas traité comme un enfant biologique, il aurait quand même droit à un minimum d'affection et de considération ! Et vous le traitez comme un elfe de maison ? Ce n'est même pas comme si c'était un sorcier, au moins il pourrait se défendre, et vous auriez eu une raison plus valable de le traiter ainsi, même si cette raison n'aurait été valable que de vôtre point de vue. Mais comment osez vous ?

-Monsieur, ce n'est pas grave. J'ai de quoi manger, des vêtements, un endroit où dormir... » plaida Harry, à la fois car il ne comprenait pas la gravité du traitement qu'on lui infligeait (après tout, il ne connaissait que ça), et en même temps car il redoutait la punition des Dursley une fois que l'homme serait parti.

-Harry, je ne peux pas tolérer ça. On te nourrit presque aussi souvent qu'on te prive de repas. Tes vêtements sont ceux dont ton cousin ne veut pas, tu répares tes lunettes avec du scotch car personne ne t'emmènera chez l'opticien, d'ailleurs, en parlant de ça... _occulus reparo!-_Dumbledore fit un mouvement de la baguette et le scotch s'envola des lunettes d'Harry, les laissant comme neuves- et ces gens te font dormir dans un placard ! Au vu de ce que j'ai pu constater, tu ne peux pas rester ici. Je t'expliquerai plus tard pourquoi, mais tu es quelqu'un d'important pour le monde sorcier, et tu risques d'avoir un rôle important à l'avenir, et cela même si tu es un cracmol. Jusqu'à présent, je pensais que tu étais en sécurité ici, mais d'après ce que j'ai vu, tu le seras autant à Poudlard où je pourrai veiller sur toi, d'autant plus que j'aurai sans doute besoin de t'avoir sous la main afin que nous essayons de te donner des pouvoirs. À vrai dire, c'est probablement impossible, mais il y a encore des choses à tenter. Néanmoins, je ne peux pas décider pour toi. Désolé de te forcer à décider si vite, mais il faut que tu me dise ce que tu en penses.

-Si je vais à Poudlard, que ferais-je là-bas ? Je ne pourrai pas apprendre la sorcellerie comme je suis un... cracmol.

-Certaines matières ne nécessitent pas de pouvoir, et tu pourras apprendre en compagnie des étudiants de ton âge. Pour le reste du temps tu pourras aider notre infirmière ou nôtre garde-chasse, et il faudra aussi que nous étudions les possibilités concernant tes pouvoirs. Que décides tu ? »

Harry regarda les Dursley qui le foudroyaient du regard, furieux. Enfin surtout Pétunia et Vernon. Dudley, quand à lui, semblait un peu perdu, bien qu'il ne le soit sans doute pas autant que Harry. Son oncle et sa tante, donc, étaient furieux. Le regard de Vernon semblait lui promettre mille morts, mais celui de Pétunia était pire. Harry était complètement perdu, pourtant, il croyait ce que disait le vieil homme, qui attendait patiemment qu'il rende sa décision, son visage ridé dégageant une impression de quiétude bienveillante. Il pensa à Dudley, à ses jeux ou Harry était inévitablement la victime, au placard où il dormait, à son rêve d'avoir une chambre rien qu'à lui... Il était pleinement conscient qu'après les événements de ce soir là, il ne l'aurait sans doute jamais. Néanmoins, ce qui arrêta sa décision fut de savoir qu'il pourrait peut-être enfin apprendre qui étaient ses parents. Lorsqu'il parla enfin, sa voix était peut-être faible, mais elle ne trahissait aucune hésitation.

« -Je viens avec vous. »

Un sourire illumina la visage parcheminé du vieil homme,et c'est avec gaîté qu'il répondit :

« -Dans ce cas Harry, prépare tes affaires, nous partons dès que tu es prêt. »

Comme dans un rêve, Harry se leva et réunit rapidement ses maigres possessions, sans arriver à croire que ce qu'il vivait était vraiment la réalité. Dès qu'il revint dans le salon, Dumbledore fit un mouvement de baguette, libérant les Dursley. Furieux, Vernon se précipita vers le sorcier, mais celui-ci ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Il tendit la main à Harry qui la saisit, sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, puis ils disparurent, laissant un Vernon écumant de rage au milieu de son salon et une Pétunia paralysée. Dudley, quant à lui, était devenu un adorable porcelet, un porcelet qui geignait d'une voix humaine paniquée « Mais qu'es ce qu'il se passe ? ». Harry aurait adoré la scène, mais il n'était plus là pour la voir.

Et sur la table du salon, comme une insulte, trônait un énorme paquet de sucettes au chocolat.

* * *

Sucettes au chocolat? Bah oui, dumby adooooore les bonbons au citron, il allait pas en passer aux Dursley après ce qu'ils on fait à Harry^^

Voilà, je me suis dit qu'au bout d'une semaine sans publication, je ferai un effort pour écrire, même si ça ne veut pas dire que je publiera à chaque fois au bout d'une semaine et un our précisément...

Merci à tous mes lecteurs, surtout au reviewers ( en particulier à stormtrooper2, qui m'a écrit ma première review de toute ma viiiiiiiie).

à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre!

signé: une chocogrenouille au citron


	4. À la découverte du Nouveau Monde

Bonjour/ Bonsoir les gens!

Voilà mon nouveau chapitre, honnêtement je pensais pas que je réussirais à le sortir aujord'hui, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire :(

Je sais, tout le monde s'en fout...

Donc sans plus attendre, voilà le chapitre!

(Retour au blabla à la fin)

* * *

Harry eut la sensation étrange de passer dans un tuyau de caoutchouc serré, ce n'était pas vraiment agréable. Quelques instants plus tard il se retrouva dans un petit village paisible, à côté de Dumbledore qui lâcha sa main. Il regarda autour de lui, un peu désorienté, avant de se décider à prendre la parole:

« -Qu'es ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Nous avons transplané, Harry. Les moldus appelleraient ça de la téléportation. C'est de la magie qui nous permet de nous déplacer presque instantanément d'un endroit à un autre.

-Où sommes nous ?

-Dans la charmante bourgade de Pré-au-lard. Je nous aurai bien fait transplaner directement à Poudlard, mais il y a des défenses anti-transplanage afin d'éviter que n'importe qui entre dans l'école quand il veut. Nous allons la rejoindre à pied, mais que dirais tu de m'accompagner auparavant aux trois balais pour boire un verre, puisque les Dursley ne se sont pas donné la peine de nous servir à boire ? »

Harry accepta, craignant de déplaire au vieil homme s'il refusait, même si il était pressé de rejoindre Poudlard et d'en apprendre davantage sur le monde de la magie en général et sur ses parents en particulier. Il se fit la réflexion qu'en apprendre davantage sur le monde magique passait probablement aussi par la connaissance des tavernes magiques et suivit donc Dumbledore lorsqu'il poussa la porte de l'auberge dont l'enseigne indiquait son nom : les trois balais. L'intérieur était propre et accueillant. Ils s'installèrent dans une salle privée ou Mme Rosmerta, la patronne, les emmena, bien qu'il y ait peu de monde dans la salle principale. Dumbledore commanda deux bièraubeurres et s'assit face à Harry à une petite table ronde près de la fenêtre avant de prendre la parole.

« -Quand nous aurons fini nos consommations, nous nous rendrons donc à Poudlard. Une fois là-bas, nous te trouverons une chambre. Ce soir tu mangeras dans la grande salle avec les professeurs déjà au château et nous discuterons de ton emploi du temps pour cet été. Tu as des questions ?

-Je ne crois pas monsieur. » Harry semblait hésitant, et Dumbledore le sentit tout de suite

-Tu en es sûr ?

-À vrai dire, j'aurai bien aimé que vous me parliez un peu de mes parents.

-Bien sûr, il faut d'ailleurs que tu apprennes certaines choses sur ce monde et le rôle que tu vas être amené à y jouer. Je suppose que tu n'as jamais entendu parler de Voldemort ?

Après une demi-heure d'explications, Dumbledore se tut, laissant Harry assimiler tout ce qu'il lui avait appris. Voldemort, la mort de ses parents, le sacrifice de sa mère, ce que tout sorcier savait : Qu'il était le Survivant... ça faisait beaucoup et le vieux sorcier le comprit. Il conclut donc son explication:

« -Voilà Harry, tu connais les grandes lignes. Il est important que tu sois protégé et que nous trouvions un moyen de faire de toi un sorcier car Voldemort n'est probablement pas mort, quoi que veuillent penser les gens. Je pense qu'il est là, quelque part, cherchant à reprendre ses forces pour se venger... Et si il parvient, tu auras probablement ton rôle à jouer... Mais assez parlé de ça pour l'instant, il est grand temps que tu découvres Poudlard ! »

Harry se demanda brièvement pourquoi le vieil homme pensait qu'il pourrait être d'une quelconque utilité contre Voldemort, mais n'osa pas formuler sa question, d'autant que le vieil homme s'était déjà levé et se dirigeait vers la sortie.

Ils quittèrent donc les trois balais et marchaient tranquillement depuis quelques minutes, l'enfant suivant le sorcier, lorsqu'ils aperçurent enfin Poudlard. C'était un grand château, situé sur une éminence, avec une multitude de tours et tourelles. Le spectacle était superbe et Harry ralentit le pas pour mieux le contempler. Dumbledore s'accorda à son pas, amusé, avant de lui faire remarquer qu'il aurait toute l'année à venir pour profiter du château, ou tout du moins l'été. Embarrassé, Harry accéléra à nouveau et ils franchirent bientôt les portes du château.

Ils montèrent deux escaliers, en évitant une marche (piégée, le prévint Dumbledore), parcoururent deux couloirs puis gravirent encore trois étages avant d'arriver devant une porte isolée au fond d'un couloir, couloir dissimulé par une vieille tenture. Le professeur fit signe à Harry d'ouvrir la porte, et celui-ci découvrit une petite chambre poussiéreuse. Il fit trois pas à l'intérieur. La salle était bien éclairée car elle possédait une haute fenêtre ouverte dans le mur de pierre. Les murs étaient blancs et nus, et le mobilier réduit. Il y avait sur la gauche un lit simple, en bois, couvert d'une couverture verte a l'aspect usé des objets ayant bien servi, ce qui la rendait rassurante dans l'esprit d'Harry. Il y avait aussi une petite commode en bois à deux tiroirs sur la droite de la pièce et une petite bibliothèque, vide, reposait dessus. Il y avait enfin une table de nuit près du lit. En s'approchant un peu, Harry pu voir que chaque meuble était artistiquement sculpté de motifs d'arbres et d'oiseaux. Il alla ensuite vers la fenêtre et vit qu'elle donnait sur un grand lac. Le soleil de la fin de l'après midi faisait miroiter l'eau, dont les reflets se retrouvaient sur le plafond de la chambre. Entrant à sa suite, Dumbledore demanda :

« -Es ce que cette chambre t'irait, Harry ? »

Le garçon abandonna sa contemplation pour répondre, émerveillé.

« -Elle est parfaite monsieur !

-Alors recule un peu, je crois qu'il va falloir faire un peu de ménage... » répondit l'homme, amusé par la joie de l'enfant. Il murmura quelques mots et toute la poussière s'évapora tandis que la vitre semblait à présent invisible, nettoyée impeccablement par la magie du vieil homme.

« -Comment se fait-il que les reflets de l'eau se reflètent sur le plafond monsieur ?

-Oh, je pense que la fenêtre a une part de responsabilité dans l'affaire, sourit le vieil homme. Devant le regard de l'enfant il ajouta « -Magie

-Oh.

-Tu peux laisser tes affaires ici, je vais te montrer la grande salle, la journée s'est écoulée plus vite que prévu et il est grand temps d'aller manger, tu ne crois pas ? »

La question n'attendait pas de réponse, et Harry suivit le vieil homme dans le couloir. Ils prirent un chemin différent d'à l'aller, et Harry eu le choc de voir que les personnages des tableaux accrochés au mur dont discutaient entre eux, le regardaient ou même se déplaçaient entre les différents cadres ! Il eu aussi l'impression, en passant dans un couloir où des armures étaient alignées le long des murs que celles-ci tournaient la tête pour le regarder lorsqu'il leur ne les regardait pas... Décidément, ce monde magique était plein de surprises, et Harry sentait que ce n'était que le début.

Ils finirent par entrer dans une immense salle, et l'enfant s'arrêta sur le seuil, surpris. Ladite salle était éclairée par des centaines de chandelles flottant dans les airs. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de plafond, juste le ciel. Au sol, il y avait quatre longues tables disposées parallèlement les unes aux autres, plus une dernière au fond, perpendiculaire aux autres, à laquelle siégeaient quatre adultes. Dumbledore et Harry s'approchèrent et le garçon pu distinguer les convives plus précisément. À la gauche du siège central (que le garçon supposa être celui du directeur) était assis un homme. Il était habillé de noir et se tenait très droit. Ses cheveux comme ses yeux étaient de la même couleur que ses vêtements, et sa peau était très pâle. Il croisa le regard de Harry et celui-ci eut l'intuition que l'homme le détestait, sans que l'enfant sache pourquoi. Il préféra détailler le reste de la tablée. À droite du siège du directeur était assise une femme à l'aspect sévère, dont les cheveux gris étaient attachés en un chignon serré. Elle portait des robes émeraude et son visage ridé dégageait une impression bienveillante. En voyant Harry, elle sourit. Les deux dernières personnes assises à la table étaient un homme et une femme L'homme était très petit, avec des cheveux blancs, tandis que la femme avait des cheveux gris et de la terre sur les vêtements et sous les ongles.

Enfin, Dumbledore et Harry atteignirent la table, et le directeur prit place sur le siège qu'avait remarqué Harry, tout en faisant signe à celui-ci de prendre place. Timidement, le garçon s'assit donc à côté de la dame qui lui avait sourit. Dumbledore se leva, et tout le monde à table lui prêta attention.

« -Mes amis ! Je vous présente Harry Potter. Il habitera désormais au château avec nous. Harry, je te présente le professeur McGonagall- le vieille femme a côté de lui lui adressa un nouveau sourire- le professeur Rogue -l'homme en noir eu un rictus qui pouvait passer pour un sourire (enfin, dans le noir ou le brouillard, et c'était pas un sourire franchement rassurant)- le professeur Flitwick- le petit homme salua Harry d'une voix flûtée- et enfin le professeur Chourave.

Et bien, bon appétit à tous ! »

Le directeur frappa des mains et sous le regard stupéfait d'Harry de la nourriture apparu dans les multiples plats disposés sur toute la table. Voyant sa surprise, le professeur McGonagall entreprit de lui expliquer le fonctionnement domestique de Poudlard lui parlant des elfes de maison (ce qui lui rappela une remarque de Dumbledore chez les Dursley, qu'il comprenait mieux). Elle lui expliqua que chaque professeur présent était directeur d'une des maisons de Poudlard, et qu'ils étaient encore à l'école afin de choisir les préfets pour l'année suivante et pour faire le point sur l'année écoulée. Elle lui parla rapidement des différentes maisons mais finit par conseiller au garçon, devant toutes ses questions, de se référer au livre intitulé l'histoire de Poudlard si il voulait en apprendre davantage sur l'école. Elle lui promit de lui prêter le lendemain en attendant qu'il puisse s'en acheter un exemplaire, étant donné que la bibliothèque de l'école était fermée pour les vacances.

Le repas s'écoula donc assez agréablement et les professeurs furent ravis de parler au garçon des matières qu'ils enseignaient (à l'exception du professeur Rogue qui partit bien vite une fois que le directeur lui eut donné rendez-vous dans son bureau). Ils furent plutôt déçus de savoir que Harry ne suivrait pas leurs cours, sauf celui de Mme Chourave (qui enseignait la botanique), étant donné qu'il était un cracmol.

À la fin du souper, le professeur Dumbledore le ramena à sa chambre en s'assurant qu'il commençait à apprendre le parcours. Avant de le laisser, le directeur lui demanda d'attendre dans sa chambre qu'on vienne le chercher le lendemain matin pour éviter qu'il ne se perde, et qu'ils décideraient ensemble du programme pour la suite de l'été.

Resté seul, le garçon s'apprêtait à mettre son vieux pyjama sans se doucher lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il y avait juste à droite de l'entrée une porte qu'il n'avait jusque là pas remarquée. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit derrière une jolie salle de bain avec une grande baignoire. Sans se poser plus de questions, il ouvrit le robinet et se laissa glisser dans l'eau chaude, renonçant à réfléchir davantage à cette étrange journée.

Il finit enfin par s'allonger dans son lit, se demandant comment éteindre la torche qui éclairait sa chambre lorsqu'elle s'éteignit d'elle-même, comme répondant à sa pensée. La magie avait du bon, pensa il en posant ses lunettes sur la table de nuit. Ce faisant, sa main se posa sur un objet bizarre. Il s'en saisit et le regarda à la lumière de la lune.

Un paquet de patacitrouilles... Quoi que ça puisse être exactement, Harry décida de ne pas s'en soucier pour l'instant. Il s'endormit comme une masse, rêvant d'un vieil homme étrange distribuant des bonbons, ce qui faisait pleurer ses ennemis... et ses alliés.

* * *

Rêve prémonitoire? Oui, je sais, la fin du chapitre est pas géniale -'

Sinon vous avez remarqué la couverture qui... Couvre? Je m'admire, vraiment. Sisi!

Bref. Breffons le monde. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, pour ma part je le trouve pas top mais... -_Maintenant, ça suffit! Tu vas arrêter de dénigrer ton propre travail? Reste à tes reviwers le soin de le faire! Sale gosse!-_ Qui êtes vous et que faites vous dans ma tête? Euh non, je vais pas le savoir... Rebref. Où j'en étais?

Bon temps pis, je sais plus ce que je voulais dire exactement -''. Je me contenterai de m'excuser pour les fautes de frappe dans ma note d'auteur de fin de mon chapitre dernier (je sais, ça fait beaucoup de "de"... et un de plus, un!)... J'étais fatiguée.

Je crois qu'il est temps que je vous laisse avant que je dise encore n'importe quoi (fatigue oblige).

Je vous remercie donc pour avoir lu ce nouveau chapitre, et je tiens à encore exprimer ma grasse Titude à tous mes reviewers, followers et les mises en fav.

à bientôt, un ronflack anonyme

ENCORE N'IMPORTE QUOI!


	5. Autre point de vue, autre perspective

Bonsoir/Bonjour à toutes et à tous!

Voici donc un nouveau chapitre un peu court, certes, mais visant à montrer l'histoire sous un angle différent (Bravooo!) et de plus je poste un jour plus tôt que d'habitude!

*Foule en délire*

ok, je vais me calmer (et arrêter de faire comme si j'étais déjà maître du monde) et vous laisser lire mon chapitre (ptet bein que je vais aller me faire soigner aussi...)

Bref, on se retrouve à la fin!

* * *

Severus Rogue quitta la grande salle furieux. Deux raisons à ça: la présence inopinée du fils de James et surtout sa propre incapacité à se maîtriser. Il était un maître occlumens et avait perdu son sang-froid à la simple présence d'un gamin d'à peine onze ans! Enfin, lorsqu'il parlait de perdre son sang-froid, le simple fait d'avoir laissé voir qu'il n'aimait pas l'enfant et d'avoir quitté la salle sans crier gare était pour lui une perte de contrôle.

En montant vers le bureau du directeur, Severus revécut la scène de la grande salle dans sa tête pour faire le point. Bien sûr, le directeur n'avait pas cru bon d'informer ses professeurs de la présence de Potter au château, ce qui expliquait le choc qu'il avait eu de voir débarquer à l'heure du repas un James Potter miniature, vêtu de vêtements grotesques, mais promenant le regard vert de Lily sur la pièce, et surtout sur lui. Le gamin avait dû sentir dès le premier regard qu'il ne l'aimait pas, et avait rapidement détourné son regard de lui, effrayé. S'il avait semblé plutôt silencieux pour un enfant à son arrivée, qualité que Rogue savait apprécier, il avait très vite revu son jugement lorsque l'enfant s'était mis à questionner Minerva à tort et à travers... apparemment, il était incapable de se taire, comme son abruti de père en somme. Severus était certain que l'enfant se montrerait rapidement aussi arrogant et irrespectueux que son géniteur, dès qu'il aurait pris ses marques au château. Heureusement qu'il partait passer la fin des vacances à l'impasse du Tisseur d'ici deux jours... Il aurait ainsi une paix relative... Et puis, même s'l ne connaissait pas encore les intentions de Dumbledore concernant Potter, il doutait d'avoir beaucoup à fréquenter le garçon, d'autant plus qu'il ne risquait pas d'être réparti à Serpentard... cette dernière pensée était peut-être vaguement teintée d'amertume, mais il refusa de s'y attarder, et s'adossa au mur à côté de la gargouille du directeur, préférant attendre dans le couloir comme un enfant pris en faute que d'attaquer davantage la chose meurtrie qui était sa fierté en prononçant le mot de passe du jour (« délicieux caramels fondants »)... Et oui, pendant les vacances, le directeur se lâchait... encore plus que d'habitude. Et pour une fois qu'il n'y avait pas d'élèves dans le château pour voir la chauve-souris des cachots attendre bêtement dans le couloir, Severus trouvait que c'était un moindre mal comparé à la prononciation du mot de passe, qu'il laissait à Dumbledore, merci bien.

Bref, le vieux sorcier fini par arriver et prononça le mot de passe sans chercher à dissimuler l'amusement que lui inspirait la situation. L'espion eut un frisson en réalisant que le vieux fou savait précisément pourquoi il l'avait attendu dans le couloir, et comprit que Dumbledore avait sans doute calculé tout ça, se sachant gagnant quoi qu'il arrive. C'était... plutôt Serpentard. Enfin, Serpentard revu par la folie douce du vieillard... Severus soupira en suivant l'homme dans son bureau.

Le directeur alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau tandis que Rogue restait debout tout en refusant les bonbons du directeur.

« -Et bien, Severus, je pense que nous pouvons commencer à présent. Comme je l'ai mentionné au repas, ce garçon est un cracmol. Or, nous savons tous les deux qu'il aura un rôle important à jouer à l'avenir. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre que l'Élu soit démuni...

-Qu'attendez-vous de moi au juste, directeur ?

-Je veux que vous vous employiez à trouver une potion susceptible d'éveiller les pouvoirs du garçon, et à protéger celui-ci.

-C'est ridicule ! Si une telle potion était possible, cela fait longtemps qu'elle aurait été créée !

-Je sais, Severus, je sais... Mais nous devons tout essayer, et si une seule personne au monde a une chance de réussir, c'est bien vous.

-Me flatter ne servira à rien, et vous le savez.

-C'est pourquoi je ne vous flatte pas, je me contente d'énoncer un fait. Vous chercherez une solution. » Ce n'était pas une question, mais le professeur de potions acquiesça quand même.

« -Oui.

-Autre chose. Pourquoi le détestez -vous ?

-Vous connaissez pertinemment la réponse. Ce garçon sera comme son père, arrogant et prétentieux. Il va être une source d'ennuis permanente pour notre école et...

-Severus. »

Le ton du vieillard fit aussitôt taire Rogue.

« -Je peux d'ores et déjà vous dire que vous avez tort. Je veux que vous laissiez sa chance au garçon, pour l'instant personne ne lui en a laissé. Que pouvez-vous donc lui reprocher, alors que vous ne le connaissez même pas ?

-Il est trop curieux, trop bavard, et trop semblable à son père pour qu'il en soit autrement que ce que je viens de décrire. »

En soupirant, le vieil homme se leva, indiquant d'un geste au professeur de le suivre. Ils allèrent ensemble jusqu'à la pensine de Dumbledore.

« -Je veux que vous regardiez attentivement les souvenirs que je vais vous montrer afin que vous ayez une idée plus juste de la vie et du caractère de Harry. Il est impératif que vous cessiez d'être aussi buté si vous devez travailler avec lui, voire… sur lui. »

Le vieux sorcier mis sa baguette sur sa tempe et un long filament argenté s'étira au bout de sa baguette avant que Dumbledore ne le fasse tomber dans la pensine. Il s'écarta ensuite d'un pas, invitant Severus à se plonger dans le souvenir. Lorsque le professeur de potions en émergea, il se tourna vers Dumbledore qui le regardait d'un air bienveillant. Devant le regard de Rogue, il répondit à sa question informulée : « Ce que vous avez vu est le souvenir de ce que j'ai découvert en legilimençant les Dursley, la famille d'accueil de Harry, ainsi que le garçon lui-même. Acceptez-vous de lui laisser une chance à présent ?

-…C'est d'accord. »

Le professeur de potions sortit sans se retourner, ses robes tourbillonnant derrière lui.

Resté seul, Dumbledore sourit en piochant un bonbon au citron dans l'une de ses poches, en se remémorant Severus Rogue, jeune professeur, s'entraînant dans son cachot à perfectionner son légendaire mouvement de robes.

De son côté, Minerva quitta la grande salle songeuse à la suite du directeur et de Harry Potter. Elle avait été surprise de les voir arriver tous les deux à l'heure du dîner et elle eut une pensée agacée à l'intention d'Albus qui avait encore une fois agi sans penser à prévenir ses collègues... Il était directeur, mais tout de même... Elle poussa un bref soupir sans se douter qu'à l'autre bout du château, Severus Rogue avait eu la même réflexion.

Tout en se dirigeant vers ses appartements, elle repensa au garçon qu'elle venait de découvrir. Il était trop petit pour son âge, d'une maigreur effrayante, et ses vêtements étaient bien trop grands pour lui. Il faudra y remédier. En attendant, Minerva était bien décidée à exiger des explications de la part de Dumbledore au plus vite sur la façon dont semblait avoir été traité l'enfant. Il était apparemment totalement ignorant du monde magique et semblait surpris qu'on le traite avec amitié. Le professeur de métamorphose avait été émue par la candeur de l'enfant, et son émerveillement devant le château magique. Néanmoins, son comportement était étonnant. Elle se promit de rendre visite à Albus dans son bureau dès la première heure le lendemain.

Elle atteint enfin ses appartements et prit l'Histoire de Poudlard dans sa bibliothèque avant de le poser sur sa table de nuit pour penser à l'apporter à Potter le lendemain. Elle se métamorphosa ensuite en chat pour une petite promenade au clair de lune. Dans son esprit de chat, la réflexion sur l'enfant se poursuivit un peu. Il ressemblait beaucoup à son père, mais c'était les yeux émeraude de Lily qui éclairaient son visage. Dommage qu'il soit cracmol, ses parents étaient si doués dans sa matière, surtout James... Quel gâchis, pensa-elle pour ce qui semblait être la millième fois en dix ans.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre.

Passons tout de suite aux remerciements:

-MERCI pour vos reviews! ça me fait vraiment plaisir et ça me donne envie d'écrire plus vite, et encore mieux (en toute modestie... pas taper!), et surtout il me tarde (comme à vous sans doute) de vous dévoiler ma superbe (se référer à la première parenthèse (sauf que là ce sera à vous d'en juger (ça fait trop de parenthèses (encore)))) trame scénaristique...

-Remerciements à mon bêta reader qu'on va appeler... Hurlesang^^ Désormais je n'assume plus l'entière responsabilité des fautes de frappe! (ou d'orthographe...)

*fin des remerciements*

Comme ce chapitre est court, j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop frustré, et je vous annonce que j'ai bon espoir de publier un chapitre plus consistant la prochaine fois (qui arrivera peut-être plus tôt que prévu, qui sait...)

Enfin, je voulais juste répondre rapidement à Fishina (car comme c'était une review d'invité, je ne peux pas répondre par MP alors que ça me semblait nécessaire): à vrai dire, je n'avais pas pensé à une histoire particulière pour la chambre de Harry, mais elle a en effet déjà été utilisée... Alors peut-être que je créerai une intrigue particulière sur cette chambre (si l'idée vous interesse, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler^^), mais elle ne sera pas d'une importance capitale pour la fic.

En tout cas merci, tu m'as inspiré quelques idées :)

Une dernière chose concernant ma politique de réponses aux reviews (que je voulais marquer plus tôt, mais que j'ai oublié jusque là: je lis toutes les reviews, je les aimes, mais je ne réponds que si ça me paraît nécessaire (bah oui, je ne peux pas vraiment envoyer à chacun "merciiiii pour ta review" ^^' (enfin si vous insistez je le fais hein?), et je ne réponds pas forcément à vos questions pour que ma trame scénaristique puisse rester secrète, ménageant ainsi le suspense...

Tout ce blabla va finir par dépasser le chapitre en terme de taille... Honte sur moi...

OUIIIIIIINNNN!

Bref, à bientôt j'espère!

signé: un caramel ensorcelé


	6. Première journée dans le château magique

Bonsoir/Bonjour à toutes et à tous!

Tout d'abord je tenais à vous dire que ce chapitre était prêt à l'avance (hier quoi), mais comme mon bêta reader est en vacances j'ai attendu un jour dans l'espoir qu'il est le temps de relire ce chapitre, en définitive je me suis auto bêta readé car je n'ai pas encore posté au bout d'un délai supérieur à une semaine et un jour, et je préfère garder ça pour un moment où je n'aurai vraiment pas le choix.

Pour le reste du blabla on se retrouve en bas de la page, un GRAND merci à chacun de ceux qui me laissent des reviews, mettent cette histoire en favori/follow ou même moi-même (quand même, ça fait beaucoup de même (et de parenthèses, encore une fois... (ok, je sors dès que j'ai posté ma fic (et pose ce flingue! è_é))))

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Harry se réveilla lorsqu'un rayon de soleil atteignit ses paupières. Il prit ses lunettes sur la table de nuit et s'habilla rapidement avant de regarder par la fenêtre, essayant de déterminer quelle heure il était. Il pu voir que le soleil ne s'était pas levé depuis très longtemps et estima qu'il devait être aux alentours de sept heures. Se lever aussi tôt pendant les vacances n'avait rien de surprenant pour lui étant donné que chez les Dursley c'était à lui de préparer le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde avant qu'ils ne se réveillent. Harry se demandait ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire en attendant qu'on vienne le chercher puisque ici il n'avait pas de tâche a effectuer. Il finissait de faire son lit lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Il alla donc ouvrir et découvrit le professeur McGonagall derrière.

« -Bonjour Mr Potter, comment allez vous aujourd'hui ?

-Bien, merci professeur.

-Je suis venue vous chercher pour le petit déjeuner, mais auparavant prenez ceci- elle lui tendit un gros livre- C'est l'œuvre dont je vous parlais hier, l'Histoire de Poudlard, déposez la donc sur cette bibliothèque. Je vous demande d'en prendre soin, c'est mon exemplaire personnel.

-Bien sûr, professeur, merci beaucoup ! »

McGonagall sourit en voyant le garçon emporter religieusement le livre et le déposer délicatement sur l'étagère. Elle ne se faisait pas de souci pour son livre, il semblait en de bonnes mains.

« Parfait. Maintenant, suivez moi, Mr Potter. Il est grand-temps de nous sustenter. »

Ils quittèrent donc rapidement la chambre de Harry pour rejoindre la grande salle, le garçon tentant de repérer le trajet au passage, n'ayant pas oublié qu'il devrait se repérer dans le château pendant toute l'année. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à destination, le garçon trottinant derrière le professeur de métamorphose qui s'avançait de son pas rapide et digne.

La grande salle était déserte et ils mangèrent en silence, plongés dans leurs pensées respectives. McGonagall ne manqua pas de remarquer le peu d'appétit que l'enfant semblait avoir mais ne s'en inquiéta pas, mettant ça sur le compte du changement brutal d'environnement que le garçon avait subi. Elle s'interrogea aussi sur la taciturnité de Harry dont le flot de questions semblait pourtant inextinguible la veille, mais se contenta juste de noter le fait dans un coin de sa tête en attendant de pouvoir parler avec Dumbledore.

Harry, quant à lui, mangea rapidement, craignant toujours qu'on lui enlève la nourriture, et eut rapidement fini. Comme il s'interrogeait sur la suite des événements, McGonagall prit la parole.

« -Le directeur m'a chargé de vous amener dans son bureau dès que vous auriez fini de manger. Si vous n'avez plus faim, voulez-vous que nous y allons ?

-Oui. »

Le garçon se leva maladroitement de la chaise trop grande pour lui et attendit que le professeur lui montre le chemin. McGonagall l'observa d'un regard critique et fit quelques signes de baguette dans sa direction. Aussitôt, les vêtements de Harry rétrécirent, s'adaptant sa taille.

« -J'ai métamorphosé vos vêtements, je pense que vous serez plus à l'aise ainsi, fit-elle avec un sourire bienveillant. Cela devrait suffire jusqu'à ce que vous en achetiez de nouveaux.

-M-merci professeur. »

Regardant à nouveau l'enfant, McGonagall fut surprise de la gratitude sans bornes qu'elle lut dans ses yeux. De son côté, Harry, émerveillé, renonça à expliquer au professeur qu'il ne pourrait pas s'acheter de vêtements, n'ayant aucun argent, et la suivit le long des couloirs jusqu'à la gargouille qui gardait le bureau de Dumbledore. Il assista alors, surpris, au spectacle de la dame stricte débitant rapidement un mot de passe qui ressemblait à « délicieuxcaramelsfondants » devant lequel la gargouille s'effaça, dévoilant un escalier tournant qui les conduisit devant une porte en chêne patinée par le temps munie d'un marteau d'airain modelé en forme d'une créature que Harry ne parvint pas à identifier.

Avant que l'un d'eux n'aie fait un geste pour frapper à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit, mue par une force invisible. Harry s'immobilisa sur le seuil, surpris par le spectacle qui s'offrait a lui. Dans toute la pièce, des instruments bizarres semblant bourdonner, certains émettant de fines volutes de fumée. Sur les murs, des tableaux occupés à discuter entre eux. Sur la droite, une large cheminée décorée de sortes de lézards (Harry apprendrait plus tard qu'il s'agissait de salamandres) qui se déplaçaient tranquillement sur le manteau de la cheminée, malgré le fait qu'elles soient manifestement constituées de pierre. En bref, tout cet amas hétéroclite d'objets divers semblait... Vivant. L'enfant n'eut pas le temps de détailler la pièce plus avant, car le directeur apparaissait, descendant un court escalier, et lui faisait signe de le rejoindre. McGonagall partit, après avoir signifié à Dumbledore qu'elle souhaitait le voir au plus vite. Le vieillard hocha la tête en souriant et la porte se referma derrière la directrice des Gryffondors.

Dumbledore amena Harry jusqu'à son bureau, situé en haut d'une courte volée d'escaliers, et le fit asseoir. Tandis que le directeur cherchait un objet quelconque dans ses tiroirs, Harry jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce. Sur le mur situé face à lui, derrière le bureau du directeur, une étagère supportait un vieux chapeau poussiéreux, et il y avait juste a côté une vitrine protégeant une épée, tandis que sur les autres murs étaient accrochés une vingtaine de tableaux. Le bureau en lui même était un meuble massif dont on apercevait à peine la surface polie, tant elle était couverte de papiers divers. Harry remarqua aussi une petite porte dans le mur de gauche. Devant son regard intrigué, Dumbledore prit la parole, faisant sursauter l'enfant qui n'avait pas vu le directeur s'asseoir et l'observer.

« -La pièce qui est derrière cette porte est l'antre de mon phénix, Fumseck. Je te l'aurais volontiers présenté, mais il n'est pas vraiment au meilleur de sa forme. Bien Harry, je pense qu'il est temps de parler de ce que va être ta vie à Poudlard pour cette année. En ce qui concerne cet été, tu seras libre de tes mouvements tant que tu resteras dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, ou dans son parc. Viens par ici. »

Le directeur emmena Harry jusqu'à une haute fenêtre à laquelle Harry n'avait pas prêté attention jusqu'ici et le fit regarder à travers. On voyait au loin des poteaux dépassant de ce qui semblait être une sorte de stade.

« -C'est le stade de quidditch, Harry. Le quidditch est un sport sorcier. Mais je voudrais surtout que tu fasses attention à la forêt là bas. On l'appelle la forêt interdite, et comme son nom l'indique, elle est interdite d'accès, car dangereuse, à plus forte raison pour un non sorcier. Tu as bien compris ?

-Oui monsieur. »

Ils retournèrent s'asseoir et Dumbledore continua :

« -Si tu souhaites te baigner dans le lac de l'école, c'est possible, mais uniquement sous la supervision d'un professeur. Le calmar n'apprécie pas toujours qu'on interfère avec son domaine. Les règles auxquelles tu ne dois pas déroger sont les suivantes : rester dans les limites imposées, ne pas te promener dans les couloirs la nuit et te présenter à l'heure à chaque repas dans la grande salle, à savoir à huit heures, midi et vingt heures. En ce qui concerne le repas de midi, tu auras aussi la possibilité de manger chez Hagrid, nôtre garde-chasse, à qui je vais te présenter tout à l'heure. As-tu des questions ?

-Je ne crois pas professeur.

-Bien, alors continuons. Tu iras acheter tes fournitures scolaires ainsi que de nouveaux vêtements demain, en compagnie de Hagrid.

-Excusez moi monsieur, mais je n'ai pas de monnaie, les Dursley ne me donnaient pas d'argent de poche alors...

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Harry, tes parents ne t'ont pas laissé sans ressources. Tu as un coffre rempli de gallions, notre monnaie, à Gringotts, la banque des sorciers.

-Vraiment ?

-Harry, pourquoi te mentirai-je ?

-Pardonnez moi monsieur...

-Ce n'est pas grave, mon garçon. Bien, puisque nous parlons de sorcellerie et du scolaire, il est temps d'aborder la question des cours que tu vas suivre à la rentrée. Tu étudieras les matières qui ne nécessitent pas l'emploi de magie, à savoir la botanique, les potions, l'astronomie, l'histoire de la magie, les cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Tu assisteras aussi aux cours de défense contre les forces du mal afin de savoir reconnaître les sortilèges et te familiariser avec les dangers du monde magique. À vrai dire cela te fait assister à presque tous les cours, et même si le raisonnement pour le cours de défense se tiendrait sans doute pour les autres matières magiques, tu n'auras pas la possibilité d'y assister, à cause du temps qu'il faudra consacrer à chercher un moyen de faire de toi un sorcier. Tu suivras les cours avec les premières années de toutes les maisons de sorte à ce que tu effectues tous tes cours le matin. L'après-midi sera consacré à la recherche de solutions à ton état, en compagnie de Severus Rogue, le professeur de potions. Il est très intelligent tout en étant un maître des potions reconnu, ce qui ne va pas toujours de pair, et il est donc parfaitement qualifié pour cette tâche. Je ne pourrai pas m'occuper de toi en personne car j'aurai l'école à gérer tout en faisant mes propres recherches de mon côté.

-Excusez moi, monsieur le directeur... fit Harry d'un ton incertain

-Oui ?

-J'ai eu l'impression que... Comment dire... Je crois que le professeur Rogue ne m'aime pas trop en fait, même si je ne sais pas pourquoi...

-Ne t'inquiète pas de ça, Harry. Il te laissera ta chance. Pour ce qui est de tes pouvoirs, il nous faudra d'abord déterminer si tu es cracmol de naissance, ou si cet état est une conséquence indirecte de ton affrontement avec Voldemort, lorsque tu étais bébé. Ensuite nous ferons tout ce que nous pourrons pour remédier à cet état, ou dans le pire des cas pour que tu sois capable de te défendre au cas où Voldemort reviendrait.

-Je ferai de mon de mon mieux pour vous être utile.

-Très bien, très bien. Est-ce que tu avez des questions ?

-Je ne crois pas monsieur, ça fait déjà beaucoup d'informations à vrai dire... fit Harry en frottant ses cheveux ébouriffés, embarrassé.

-C'est vrai, excuse moi. Je pense que tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir davantage pour l'instant de toute façon. Je vais te présenter à Hagrid maintenant, pour qu'il s'occupe de toi le reste de la journée, mais nous avons d'abord une dernière chose à régler : Nous allons installer un mot de passe sur la porte de ta chambre, ainsi nous limiterons les risques que n'importe qui puisse entrer chez toi. Tu ne devras le communiquer qu'à ceux en qui tu auras une absolue confiance, d'accord ?

-Bien sûr monsieur. Mais vous voulez dire que c'est vraiment... Ma chambre ? Je vais pouvoir y dormir tout le temps ?

-Oui, évidemment. Veux-tu un bonbon au citron avant que nous y allons ? »

Harry accepta la friandise puis il sortit du bureau avec Dumbledore. Tout en parcourant les couloirs, Harry essayait d'assimiler tout ce que le vieillard venait de lui dire. Il avait bien retenu qu'il serait libre dans le château pour l'été, qu'il allait suivre beaucoup de cours qui semblaient intéressants, et surtout qu'il avait vraiment une chambre à lui. Cette dernière information le comblait de bonheur. Il pensa ensuite à Hagrid, l'homme à qui Dumbledore allait le présenter. Qui était-il ? Avait-il connu ses parents ? Harry mourrait d'envie d'interroger le directeur, mais d'une part le vieillard avançait assez vite, et Harry devait déjà faire attention à ne pas se laisser distancer, et d'autre part l'enfant avait peur d'importuner l'adulte si il lui posait trop de questions. De toute façon, ils arrivaient déjà devant la tapisserie dissimulant le couloir menant à la chambre de Harry. Dumbledore s'effaça pour le laisser passer, laissant retomber la tapisserie après leur passage. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte et le directeur commença à faire des gestes de baguette l'air tout en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. Il finit par arrêter de gesticuler et se tourna vers l'enfant.

« -Voilà, je viens de placer des protections qui m'alerteront si l'on essaye de s'introduire en douce dans tes quartiers, que cela soit de façon magique ou moldue. Il ne me reste plus qu'à installer le mot de passe. As tu une idée de ce que tu voudrais, Harry ? »

Après un instant de réflexion, l'enfant répondit :

« -Origine. Je crois que ça sonne bien.

-C'est vrai, c'est un nouveau début pour toi, en effet. Bien, si tu souhaites modifier le mot de passe, il te faudra te mettre au centre de ta chambre et déclarer : « Moi, Harry Potter, souhaite changer de mot de passe. Je choisis ... » et là, il te suffira de donner le nouveau mot ou la nouvelle phrase que tu auras choisie. Je serai averti de tout changement. Maintenant, recule un peu s'il te plaît pendant que j'achève le sort. »

Le garçon s'exécuta et quelques secondes plus tard le directeur se retourna vers lui avec un air satisfait.

« -Et voilà ! Je n'informerai que les professeurs Rogue et McGonagall de ton mot de passe. J'attends de toi une grande discrétion, surtout une fois la rentrée arrivée. Pense à vérifier que nulle oreille indiscrète ne t'entende prononcer ton mot de passe, d'accord Harry ?

-Oui monsieur ! »

L'enfant et le vieillard repartirent ensuite pour rejoindre une petite chaumière en bordure de la forêt interdite. Dumbledore frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit rapidement pour livrer passage à un homme immense que Harry contempla bouche bée. L'individu faisait presque deux fois la taille d'un homme ordinaire et possédait des cheveux noirs et hirsutes se fondant dans sa barbe broussailleuse. Il portait un immense pardessus d'une couleur indéfinissable aux multiples poches. Il semblait ravi de voir le directeur.

« Bonjour monsieur le directeur ! Quel bon vent vous amène ? »

Sa voix était rocailleuse mais n'inspirait aucune terreur. Le géant semblait jovial et ouvert, et Harry se surprit à le trouver presque rassurant.

« -Bonjour Hagrid, j'ai ici un garçon que vous serez sans nul doute ravi de rencontrer, fit Dumbledore en s'écartant pour que Hagrid voie mieux Harry

-Monsieur le directeur ? Attendez... c'est... Harry ?

-En effet. Harry Potter.

-Harry ! »

Le géant se précipita vers Harry qui resta les bras ballants, surpris par sa réaction. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir avant que l'homme tende les bras vers lui et le serre dans ses bras tellement fort que l'enfant craignit un instant que l'étreinte lui brise les côtes. Lorsque le géant finit par le relâcher il peina à retrouver son souffle mais n'en voulait pas vraiment à l'homme, même si il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer. Dumbledore les regardait, le regard pétillant de ravissement, et Hagrid sorti de l'une de ses poches un immense mouchoir de la taille d'une nappe avant de se moucher, produisant un son semblable à celui d'une trompette.

-Pardonne moi Harry, je suis juste vraiment, vraiment heureux de te revoir enfin... Quand est-tu arrivé à Poudlard ?

-Hier après-midi monsieur, mais comment me connaissez-vous ? Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés ?

-C'est vrai que tu étais tout bébé, tu ne te souviens pas de moi... C'est moi qui t'ai amené à Dumbledore, la nuit où... où Tu-sais-qui a tué tes parents...Par contre, appelle moi Hagrid, pas de monsieur avec moi, d'accord ? »

Harry hocha la tête, pressé d'en savoir plus, mais avant qu'il n'aie le temps de se mettre à parler, Dumbledore intervint.

« Hagrid, je vous confie Harry pour l'après-midi, d'accord ? J'ai dans l'idée que vous avez beaucoup à vous raconter... Nous nous reverrons ce soir dans la grande salle, pour le repas. Maintenant excusez moi, je dois prendre congé. »

Et sur un dernier sourire le directeur tourna les talons pour reprendre le chemin vers Poudlard.

Resté seul avec Hagrid, Harry fut d'abord intimidé mais le géant le mit rapidement à l'aise. L'après-midi passa rapidement, partagé entre les discussions sur la vie à Poudlard, les créatures magiques ou sur les quelques souvenirs que Hagrid gardait des Potter, et les jeux de Harry avec Crokdur. Passé le premier regard, on voyait bien que le chien était à l'image de son maître : effrayant quand on le connaissait pas, mais en réalité doté d'un cœur d'or et incapable de faire de mal à une mouche. À la fin de la journée, après avoir survécu aux biscuits que Hagrid avait tenu à lui offrir pour le goûter, Harry se rendit en sa compagnie dans la grande salle où étaient déjà attablés les professeurs Dumbledore, McGonagall et Chourave.

« -Bien, je vois que nous sommes au complet, le professeur Flitwick est parti passer ses vacances en famille et Severus a trouvé un prétexte quelconque pour ne pas se sociabiliser. Je déclare donc le dîner... ouvert !

-Albus, vous avez conscience que ce décorum n'est pas très utile, étant donné nôtre effectif réduit ?

-Désolé Minerva, déformation professionnelle... »

Dumbledore eut le bon gré de paraître embarrassé tout en se servant dans le premier plat venu. Il engagea ensuite la conversation avec Hagrid, lui expliquant qu'il devrait accompagner Harry au chemin de traverse le lendemain afin qu'il trouve vêtements et fournitures. McGonagall intervint en disant qu'elle serait de la partie, ce à quoi Dumbledore ne trouva rien à objecter. Les détails furent mis au point tandis que Harry mangeait rapidement, écoutant discrètement la conversation. Il avait un certain nombre de questions à poser mais il jugea plus prudent de se taire, étant donné que personne ne lui demandait son avis. Il finit le repas en écoutant le professeur Chourave lui parler un peu de botanique, la matière qu'elle enseignait, se souvenant qu'il s'agissait d'une des matières qu'il étudierait. Il le signala d'ailleurs au professeur qui parut enchantée et lui proposa de l'aider pendant l'été si il le souhaitait, offre que l'enfant accepta, curieux de découvrir les serres que la femme lui avait vantées une bonne partie du repas.

Lorsque le celui-ci fut fini McGonagall raccompagna l'enfant jusqu'à sa chambre et eut la satisfaction de constater que celui-ci connaissait le chemin presque par cœur. Il murmura le mot de passe devant sa porte et entra tandis que le professeur de métamorphose lui souhaitait bonne nuit avant de le laisser. Il s'allongea dans son lit avec l'Histoire de Poudlard et lut jusqu'à ce que la fatigue soit la plus forte, et il rangea le livre à regret, captivé par ce qu'il avait lu.

Il s'endormit avec le sourire dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller, épuisé par sa longue journée mais heureux, bien plus qu'il ne se souvenait avoir jamais été.

* * *

Voilà, c'est déjà la fin de ce chapitre... Un ptit peu plus long que d'habitude, zavez vu? Je m'améliore!

Pardonnez moi pour le faux espoir que vous avez peut-être eu en me voyant anoncer au chapitre précédent que celui là sortirait potentiellement en avance (eh bein nooooooon... MAIS au moins ce chapitre est plus long... On va dire qu'on est quittes?)

Bonnes vacances (pour ceux qui en ont), et bon courage (pour les autres)

On se retrouvera donc pour le prochain chapitre, en attendant n'hésitez pas à exprimer vôtre opinion dans les reviews ou à poser des questions^^

signé: Une patacitrouille myope qui se fait honteusement de la pub (cf le ps ci-dessous)

ps: j'ai sorti cette semaine un petit OS sur Severus Snape, pour ceux que ça intéresse ça s'appelle "Sa raison de vivre". Désolée pour la pub, mais je ne suis pas encore assez célèbre pour pouvoir m'en passer (un jour peut-être, un jour... Un jour la gloire viendraaaaa *chante toute seule* (et faux en plus))

Je reuplodade ce chapitre dans sa version corrigée, le prochain est déjà en retard je sais, mais devrait sortir avant la semaine prochaine^^'


	7. Un été à Poudlard

Bonjour/Bonsoir à toutes et à tous,

Voilà le chapitre six (en retard, je sais, mais officiellement j'ai pas vraiment de rythme de publication précis, hein?). Cause? Mon unique semaine de vacances, assez chargée. Un chapitre un peu plus long (si ça peut me racheter...).  
Bon, on se retrouve en bas, et n'oubliez pas: j'aime les reviews! (message subliminal? Pression? Naaaan... (parenthèse!)) 

* * *

Le matin suivant vit un Harry enthousiaste se lever et quitter sa chambre seul. En chemin il croisa McGonagall qui venait à sa rencontre et qui fut ravie de voir que l'enfant connaissait le chemin par cœur. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la grande salle et mangèrent sans se presser, attendant que Hagrid les rejoigne afin de partir pour le chemin de traverse. Le professeur de métamorphose vit que le garçon ne mangeait pas davantage que la veille, mais ne dit rien.

Hagrid finit par arriver, et ils se dirigèrent jusqu'au bureau de McGonagall, et s'arrêtèrent devant sa cheminée. Harry se demandait ce qu'ils faisaient là lorsque le professeur de métamorphose se retourna vers lui, un petit pot contenant une poudre verte à la main.

« -Ceci est de la poudre de Cheminette, elle nous permet de voyager par les cheminées. Nous n'allons pas transplaner car Hagrid n'a pas le droit d'utiliser la magie et que ce moyen de transport nous évitera de sortir de Poudlard. Hagrid passera le premier, puis vous viendrez avec moi, Mr Potter. Auparavant, je vais légèrement modifier vôtre apparence pour éviter que les gens ne se pressent trop autour de vous et que nous attirions l'attention. Avez vous une préférence quant à vôtre coupe de cheveux ? »

Le garçon ne répondit pas, ne sachant pas trop sur quel pied danser, mais la vieille femme reprit rapidement.

« -Je plaisantais, Mr Potter. Je vais juste allonger et ordonner vos cheveux puis les rendre blonds, ainsi personne ne fera de rapprochement avec les Potter. Bien sûr, ce sort ne tiendra pas une fois que nous serons à Gringotts, mais il devrait suffire à assurer vôtre anonymat le reste du temps. »

Avec un sourire bienveillant elle métamorphosa Harry puis tendit la poudre de Cheminette à Hagrid qui en saisit une poignée avant de se tourner vers le feu sous le regard curieux de l'enfant. Il lança la poudre dans les flammes de la cheminée qui virèrent au vert avant de s'avancer dans les flammes en criant d'une voix forte : « Chemin de traverse! ». Il disparut. Éberlué, Harry contempla le foyer ou les flammes redevenues normales continuaient à brûler les bûches, puis McGonagall lui saisit le bras en disant :

« -C'est à nôtre tour, Mr Potter. Ne vous inquiétez pas, les flammes ne nous brûleront pas. Contentez vous de ne pas lâcher ma main et tout se passera très bien.

-D-d'accord »

Il plaça sa main dans celle du professeur et ils avancèrent dans le feu lorsque celle-ci eut lancé une nouvelle poignée de l'étrange poudre dans la cheminée. Crispé, Harry appréhendait la douleur mais ne la ressentit pas et McGonagall cria à son tour « Chemin de traverse ! ». L'instant d'après il se sentit tourbillonner très vite avant de trébucher à la sortie d'une nouvelle cheminée. Ils n'étaient plus à Poudlard mais dans une sombre gargote qui s'appelait le Chaudron Baveur, comme Harry devait l'apprendre plus tard. Hagrid se tenait devant eux, tout sourire.

Ils sortirent rapidement pour se retrouver devant un mur. Devant le regard étonné de Harry, McGonagall tapota quelques briques et un passage s'ouvrit, dévoilant un large chemin bordé des deux cotés par de nombreuses boutiques. Au milieu, plein de gens marchaient, s'interpellaient, musardaient devant les vitrines... Sans lâcher le professeur de métamorphose et l'imposant garde-chasse d'un pas, le garçon découvrit peu à peu l'allée. D'abord, sur la gauche, il y avait un magasin de chaudrons, puis une échoppe portant une enseigne annonçant « Eeylops, au royaume du hibou ». C'était un petit bâtiment obscur d'où s'échappaient des hululements divers et variés. Hagrid fit mine de s'y attarder, mais McGonagall lui jeta un regard qui le fit immédiatement accélérer le pas, comme un élève pris en faute. C'est alors que l'œil de la digne dame s'attarda sur la boutique qui faisait face au royaume du hibou, devant laquelle plusieurs jeunes gens étaient déjà en admiration devant un quelconque article exposé en vitrine. Des murmures s'élevaient du groupe, d'où ressortaient les mots « nimbus 2000... le plus rapide... cher... » ainsi que de multiples soupirs béats. McGonagall commençait à s'approcher du magasin, dont l'enseigne annonçait sobrement « accessoires de quidditch », et Harry s'apprêtait à la suivre lorsque Hagrid toussota, faisant sursauter la professeur de métamorphose qui reprit aussitôt le chemin sans plus regarder autour d'elle. Harry ne parvint pas à déterminer si Hagrid avait fait exprès ou pas et se contenta d'imiter ses compagnons qui avaient pressé le pas, même si il mourrait d'envie d'examiner chacune des merveilles qui l'environnaient, d'explorer chaque boutique. Ils arrivèrent en tout cas très vite devant un grand bâtiment de marbre blanc, plus haut que tous les autres sur l'allée. Une courte volée de marches constituées du même matériau que les murs menait à une large porte en bronze au-dessus de laquelle scintillait en lettres d'or le nom de l'établissement : « Gringotts, banque des sorciers ».

Pour garder la porte, il y avait un petit être au teint sombre que Harry examina avec curiosité. Il possédait un crâne chauve et des oreilles pointues, des yeux bridés et des doigts fins. En constatant la façon dont l'enfant le regardait, Hagrid lui souffla à l'oreille : « Un gobelin. Ce sont eux qui tiennent Gringotts et crois moi, ne te fie pas à leur aspect et à leur petite taille. Ce sont des gardiens redoutables. »

Harry hocha la tête au moment où McGonagall parla à son tour :

« -Je dois vous laisser pour l'instant, j'ai une course à faire pour le professeur Dumbledore. Je compte sur vous, Hagrid, pour qu'il n'arrive rien de fâcheux à Harry. Voici la clef de son coffre, allez y retirer de quoi payer ses fournitures et de nouveaux vêtements, nous nous retrouverons chez Mme Guipure. Mr Potter, je vais vous rendre votre véritable apparence, elle disparaîtra de toute façon chez les gobelins et il faut que vous ayez votre vraie forme pour que Mme Guipure prenne vos mesures. Es ce que vous avez des questions ?

-Non, madame

-Dites plutôt ''non, professeur''. »

Sur un hochement de tête, le professeur s'éloigna après avoir rendu son apparence à l'enfant et disparut dans la foule. Hagrid lui fit signe de le suivre et ils entrèrent tous deux dans la banque sous le regard impavide du gobelin aux portes.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un hall d'entrée où deux nouvelles portes leur bloquaient le passage. Elles avaient la couleur de l'argent et Harry ne douta pas une seconde qu'elles en fussent réellement constituées. Sur ces portes étaient gravés ces vers :

« _Entre ici, étranger, si tel est ton désir,_

_Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir, _

_Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,_

_De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer._

_Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,_

_D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,_

_Voleur, tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,_

_Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse. »_

Impressionné, l'enfant suivit Hagrid lorsqu'il passa les portes sous le regard de deux nouveaux gardes gobelins. Ils débouchèrent dans un grand hall de marbre blanc qui fourmillait d'activité. Le long du mur un long comptoir derrière lequel était assis une bonne centaine de gobelins, occupés à tenir des registres, à peser des pièces de monnaies ou à examiner ce qui ressemblait à des pierres précieuses. Harry se serait bien approché, mais Hagrid poursuivait son chemin sans s'arrêter et l'enfant se remit à trottiner derrière lui. Il remarqua au passages que de nombreuses portes perçaient les murs de marbre, mais elles étaient toutes gardées par les gobelins. Avec un soupçon d'ironie, il se demanda laquelle était la porte des toilettes et si il fallait un laisser-passer ou un garde du corps gobelin pour y aller. Il sortit de ces réflexions existentielles en voyant que le géant (demi-géant, comme il finirait par le savoir) et lui étaient arrivés devant un nouveau gobelin qui leva son nez du livre de compte devant lui lentement, comme à regret.

« -Oui ?

-Nous souhaiterions effectuer un retrait sur le compte de monsieur Harry Potter, voici la clef. »

Le gobelin la prit et leur fit signe de le suivre. Ils franchirent l'une des portes (pas celle des toilettes apparemment) et ils s'installèrent dans un petit wagonnet qui parti sitôt qu'ils furent installés, dirigés par le gobelin (définitivement pas les WC...). Ledit moyen de transport prit rapidement de la vitesse et commença à descendre à une vitesse affolante dans les entrailles de la banque. Harry se sentait très à l'aise malgré la célérité de leur wagon et se prit à apprécier le trajet. Il entendit alors une espèce de rugissement et en demanda la cause à Hagrid, qui lui répondit qu'il s'agissait d'un dragon mais n'en dit pas davantage car un haut-le-cœur le secoua presque aussitôt. Dès lors les occupants du wagonnet gardèrent un silence raisonnable et ils furent vite arrivés devant la porte du coffre de Harry que le gobelin déverrouilla à l'aide de la clef confiée par Hagrid.

Pendant ce temps Minerva McGonagall se dirigeait à grandes enjambées vers l'Allée des Embrumes, ayant laissé le demi-géant et l'Élu à Gringotts. Elle s'engagea sans hésiter dans la sombre allée pour finalement entrer dans l'une des boutiques les plus reculées, dont la vitrine poussiéreuse masquait le contenu aux éventuels (et rares) passants. L'enseigne délabrée pendait misérablement, et l'on devinait à peine le tracé des lettres dessus. On arrivait à peine à lire : « ….airie d.. arts anc... et des ..tes so..res .. oubli.. ». Néanmoins, le professeur de métamorphose savait qu'elle était arrivée à destination, les indications de Dumbledore étant très précises. Elle poussa donc la porte qui s'ouvrit avec un grincement lugubre. Minerva ne put s'empêcher de soupirer devant toute cette théâtralité qui semblait nécessaire dans l'Allée des Embrumes. On ne pouvait pas être dans l'illégalité ou verser dans la magie noire tout en tenant une boutique propre et en bon état ?

Enfin... Elle arriva devant le comptoir qui était cerné de toutes parts par des piles de livres poussiéreux en équilibre instable. Derrière le meuble se tenait un grand homme dégingandé et presque squelettique qui la regarda un instant avant de s'enquérir :

« -Que puis-je pour vous, chère cliente ?

-Je suis ici de la part d'Albus Dumbledore.

-Je vois, je vois... Attendez moi quelques instants... »

En remontant de son coffre, Harry peinait à croire qu'autant d'argent puisse lui appartenir, et qu'un jour il pourrait s'en servir. Au fond de lui il restait persuadé que quelqu'un allait apparaître d'un instant à l'autre, lui arracher la petite bourse remplie de gallions qu'il portait, et se gausser de lui, que Hagrid ou le gobelin allaient éclater de rire en se moquant de l'enfant qui croyait posséder cet argent... Mais rien de tout cela n'arriva et il quitta librement la banque avec Hagrid, avant de se diriger vers une charmante petite boutique qui s'avéra être celle de Mme guipure, couturière.

McGonagall sortit pas mécontente de l'Allée des Embrumes, elle avait ce que lui avait demandé Albus et elle jugea qu'elle avait sans doute le temps de faire un petit détour chez Fleury et Bott avant de se rendre chez Mme Guipure. Elle entra donc et trouva précisément ce qu'elle cherchait. Voilà un cadeau qui plairait sans doute au jeune Potter. À travers la vitrine elle vit Hagrid et l'enfant susnommé entrer dans le magasin voisin et les y rejoignit.

A l'intérieur la couturière prit les mesures de Harry sans s'émouvoir d'être en présence du sauveur du monde sorcier et McGonagall en fut heureuse. Hagrid eut le courage de rester quelques minutes avant de fuir le magasin de vêtements en disant qu'il les attendrait chez Florian Fortarôme.

En plus de deux robes de sorciers, McGonagall veilla à ce que Harry fasse l'acquisition de vêtements confortables et en bon état : deux tee-shirts et pantelons traités magiquement pour se plier tout seuls ainsi qu'un pull chaud et deux paires de chaussettes. Ils finirent par sortir du magasin avec leur emplettes que le professeur de métamorphose avait miniaturisées pour qu'elles soient moins encombrantes et rejoignirent Hagrid.

Après une petite pause où Harry, à nouveau métamorphosé, se régala d'une glace offerte par Hagrid, il se dirigèrent tout trois vers Fleury et Bott pour acheter les manuels scolaires dont l'enfant aurait besoin (McGonagall en profita pour ajouter à la liste un livre traitant du monde magique en général à l'usage des nés-moldus). Ils achetèrent ensuite, comme l'après-midi finissait, une malle magique (à la contenance plus grande qu'elle ne laissait supposer de l'extérieur), des parchemins, deux plumes (au cas où, dixit McGonagall), de l'encre, le nécessaire pour les cours de potion, un livre complémentaire sur l'art des potions (toujours sur conseil du professeur de métamorphose, et devant l'enthousiasme de Harry pour la lecture). Ils finirent enfin la journée au grand-soulagement de Harry, fatigué d'avoir tant marché et de toutes les merveilles qu'il avait vu. Ils rentrèrent au château magique par voie de Cheminette et soupèrent dans la grande salle.

Harry s'endormit en posant la tête sur l'oreiller, ses nouvelles possessions soigneusement rangées dans sa malle. C'était la première fois qu'il avait autant d'objets à lui.

C'est ainsi que commença l'été des onze ans de Harry. Il passa deux semaines agréables, à explorer le château, lire un peu ses manuels scolaires et surtout le guide du monde magique acheté chez Fleury et Bott, à se rendre souvent chez Hagrid et à aider un peu le professeur Chourave à préparer ses serres pour l'année à venir. Il découvrit que Hagrid, non content de posséder son énorme Crokdur possédait aussi un chien à trois têtes gigantesque baptisé Touffu. À cette occasion, Harry se demanda si le demi-géant n'aimait vraiment que les créatures dangereuses, mais renonça à avoir la réponse et finit par se rendre compte qu'un chien géant à trois têtes pouvait être un très bon compagnon de jeu. Le professeur Chourave, quant à elle, l'employa à nettoyer ses serres mais ne lui donna aucune information sur ce qu'il allait étudier dans l'année pour ne lui donner aucun avantage sur les autres élèves. En revanche, voyant l'intérêt que l'enfant portait à la lecture elle lui offrit un vieux livre de botanique usé mais qui occupa néanmoins Harry assez longtemps. Chourave ne resta que deux semaines à Poudlard avant de partir en vacances.

Le 31 Juillet, ce fut l'anniversaire de Harry et aussi le plus beau jour de sa vie. En allant prendre son petit déjeuner dans la grande salle il eut la surprise d'être accueilli par Dumbledore, Hagrid et McGonagall qui lui souhaitèrent un joyeux anniversaire. Seul le professeur Rogue, pourtant au château, s'était abstenu de participer à la mini-réception. Émerveillé, Harry se vit offrir un paquet de chocogrenouilles et un livre sur les confiseries magiques par Dumbledore tandis que le professeur McGonagall lui fit cadeau d'une édition collector de L'Histoire de Poudlard aux magnifiques illustrations animées. Hagrid, quant à lui, lui offrit une superbe chouette blanche baptisée Hedwige. Il y avait quelque chose de magique dans le regard de l'oiseau. L'enfant fut même autorisé à la garder dans sa chambre où il installa un perchoir confortable avec l'aide de Hagrid. Harry comptait bien passer la journée avec le demi-géant, mais celui-ci dû partir assez tôt, expliquant qu'il avait une mission à remplir pour Dumbledore. Harry passa donc la journée à parcourir le château et le parc en compagnie de sa chouette. Ce n'est qu'en allant dormir qu'il découvrit sur son lit son plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire : une photo. Lorsqu'il la saisit, il ne comprit pas tout de suite qui était la jeune femme rousse qui souriait à l'objectif tout en semblant appeler quelqu'un pour le convaincre de poser avec elle. Mais en regardant quelques secondes de plus l'image il comprit : c'était sa mère. La personne qui avait laissé la photo n'avait laissé aucun moyen de l'identifier, mais cela n'avait aucune importance pour Harry. Il lui vouait une reconnaissance profonde. L'enfant s'endormit après avoir longuement fixé la photo, et la garda à la main toute la nuit. L'image dégageait une légère odeur d'herbes séchées très agréable, comme le remarqua Harry au matin.

Le lendemain on l'informa que le couloir du troisième étage était interdit et Touffu disparut sans que Harry puisse tirer la moindre information à Hagrid. Les professeurs arrivèrent dans la semaine et le château fut rapidement bien plus animé, sans que cela change grand-chose aux journées de l'enfant. Il ne se passa rien de notoire, en fait, sauf lorsqu'il croisa, au détour d'un couloir, le professeur Quirell, enseignant en défense contre les forces du mal. Harry sentit une douleur fulgurante pulser dans sa cicatrice, mais elle disparu dès que le professeur enturbanné sortit de son champ de vision, remplacé par Hagrid qui l'aida à se relever sous le regard indéchiffrable du professeur. Cet incident mis à part, rien d'étrange n'arriva. Harry explora le château de fond en comble, se perdit, souvent, et les elfes de maison eurent parfois à aller le chercher. Il lut aussi beaucoup et continua à rendre visite à Hagrid. Les professeurs et le directeur le laissaient libre de ses mouvements et vaquaient à leurs occupations sans trop se soucier de lui.

Et enfin, ce fut le matin de la rentrée. Alors qu'il se rendait dans le parc avec l'intention de voir Hagrid, Dumbledore rejoignit Harry.

« -Bonjour mon garçon, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

-Bien, monsieur le directeur.

-Es-ce que tu peux m'accorder un peu de ton temps je te prie ? Il faut que nous parlions de ce soir. »

Harry hocha la tête et ils s'installèrent sur une large pierre plate, le sorcier comme l'enfant.

« -Ce soir, tu mangeras à l'une des tables des élèves, et il en seras ainsi pour le reste de ta scolarité. Je sais que tu as lu l'Histoire de Poudlard. Tu connais donc la répartition par maison et la façon dont elle est effectuée. Étant donné ta situation particulière, tu ne seras pas réparti. Tu conserveras ta chambre et c'est là que tu dormiras. Pour ce qui est des cours tu les suivras avec des élèves de toutes les maisons, comme je te l'avais expliqué au début de l'été. Pour ce soir, je pense que l'idéal est que tu t'installes à la table des lions, c'est là que les gens s'attendront à te voir et cette vision nous rendrait service. Tu peux faire ça, n'es-ce pas Harry ?

-Bien sûr monsieur.

-Très bien -Dumbledore eut un sourire bienveillant- il me faudra, je le crains, expliquer ta situation, j'espère que tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient ?

-Je ne crois pas monsieur.

-Dans ce cas Harry, je pense que je n'ai rien à ajouter, si ce n'est que je te souhaite une bonne journée... Ah, il faut aussi que tu saches qu'à partir de ce soir nous, les professeurs, ne pourrons pas t'accorder trop d'attention ou nous montrer trop familiers avec toi, tu vas devoir te débrouiller plus en autonomie. Néanmoins, si tu rencontres des problèmes n'hésite pas à en parler à Severus lorsque vous serez seuls, d'accord ?

-D'accord monsieur » répondit Harry, qui ne voulait pas mécontenter Dumbledore.

Celui-ci s'en fût sur un dernier au revoir guilleret. Perdu dans ses pensées, l'enfant se rendit à la cabane de Hagrid et passa la journée en sa compagnie, refusant de trop penser à ses interrogations sur ce que serait sa vie à partir du lendemain. Vers quatre heures, Hagrid dit à l'enfant de le suivre et ils se rendirent à l'orée de la forêt interdite. Là, Harry entendit du bruit, comme si des dizaines de chevaux piaffaient alentour, sauf qu'ils étaient invisibles.

« -Ce sont des sombrals autour de nous, Harry. Ces créatures ne sont visibles que par qui a vu la mort, c'est pourquoi les gens pensent qu'ils portent malheur. Je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas le cas. Ils sont là car il faut les atteler aux calèches qui emmènent les élèves à l'école. Nous attendons le professeur Brûlopot, qui va nous aider, mais en attendant que dirais tu d'un petit tour à dos de sombral ?

-J'adorerais !

-Par ici alors. »

Hagrid emmena Harry jusqu'à l'une des créatures invisibles qui les environnaient et le souleva pour le jucher dessus. Une fois qu'il fut certain que l'enfant était bien accroché il indiqua au sombral qu'il pouvait y aller. L'animal fit un ou deux tours dans le pré du parc avant de décoller subitement. Harry poussa un cri, mais Hagrid se contenta de lui crier « Ne t'inquiète pas, il sait ce qu'il fait, il vole, c'est tout ! ». Les doutes de l'enfant sur la passion inquiétante que le demi-géant vouait aux créatures dangereuses revint en force mais il l'avait oubliée au bout de deux minutes de vol. Voler était si grisant... Il avait l'impression que le sombral ressentait ses intentions et y répondait. Il s'amusa à faire des descentes en piqué et des remontées en chandelles, d'abord timidement puis avec une assurance grandissante. Hagrid lui fit hélas rapidement signe de descendre et Harry obéit à contrecœur et remercia le sombral d'une caresse. Il aurait tant aimé voler encore... Le professeur Brûlopot arriva sur ces entrefaites et Hagrid glissa rapidement à l'enfant qu'il préférait qu'on ne sache pas ce qu'il avait laissé faire à Harry : « Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir le droit... ». L'enfant lui fit signe de ne pas s'inquiéter et regarda les deux adultes atteler les calèches.

En attendant l'heure du banquet il regagna sa chambre pour se changer, et il ne pensait même plus à ses inquiétudes pour l'avenir. Elles s'étaient envolés sur les ailes du sombral. Il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose... Voler.

* * *

Voili voilou, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu... à partir du prochain les choses risquent de s'accélérer un peu avec la rentrée (enfin, me direz-vous...).  
La réflexion sur les toilettes à gringotts m'est venue comme ça. MAIS c'est une question intéressante, ne trouvez vous pas?  
-Non. *sbam*  
veuillez patienter pendant que l'auteure reprend conscience...  
Bref. (plagiat)  
Mini jeu-concours: si quelqu'un trouve le nom du magasin dans lequel va McGo (Mac do... je sors, ok... (de la parenthèse... (Mouhahahahaha! (parenthèse!)))), je m'engage à (essayer de) lui écrire un OS sur ce que cette personne voudra. Le nombre de points correspond au nombre de lettres manquantes. Vlà, à bon entendeur...  
Pour la suite de l'histoire, je pense que je vais faire une p'tite pause dans ma production pour structurer au mieux ma trame, qui est claire mais pas assez détaillée et précise pour l'instant, ainsi que pour éventuellement écrire un ou deux chapitres d'avance, comme ça même en vacances z'aurez de quoi lire. Je pense que ce léger désagrément (j'éspère que c'est un désagrément, comme ça ça veut dire que vous apréciez ma fic :p) ne devrait pas se prolonger sur plus de trois semaines.  
*plante une pancarte* On peut y lire: "pour les plus extrémistes d'entre vous, je rappelle que tuer l'auteure équivaudrait, outre à une perte irréparable pour l'humanité, à l'arrêt définitif de cette fic (et à ma mort...), ce que nous ne souhaitons pas (nous étant moi, les voix dans ma tête, et vous, estimés lecteurs)"  
Sur ce, je vous remercie encore pour vos review, mise en follower/fav, etc, et vous souhaite tout le bonheur du- une bonne semaine jusqu'à la prochaine où je posterai.  
N'hésitez pas à me MP et à laisser des reviews, bla bla...

Signé: mal de dos à force de rester courbée sur son clavier qui va enfin dormir comme une bienheureuse. Dodo...  
*bave*  
*se rend compte qu'elle est en direct, s'essuie la bouche d'un geste lent*  
*sourit à la caméra*  
*l'éteint promptement*  
euh... j'ai encore des lecteurs? Je plaide fatiguée...


	8. Banquet de rentrée

Bonjour/Bonsoir à toutes et à tous!

Voilà le chapitre sept après ces semaines d'attente pour lesquelles je m'excuse platement (comme une assiette (ceux qui ont compris la blague bein... (pas besoin de lire la parenthèse, pour les autres(plate en anglais veut dire assiette (voilà... -'''' (PARENTHESE! (c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire))))))

Enjoy! (et pardonnez mon humour (et mes parenthèses (et ma schizophrénie (PARENTHESE!))))

* * *

Dirigé par Dumbledore, Harry mit ses robes de sorcier et attendit dans sa chambre l'arrivée des élèves les plus âgés puis rejoignit le hall devant la grande salle avec la consigne d'y attendre McGonagall qui devait arriver avec les premières années. Il entendit les autres élèves déjà installés et se demanda comment ils étaient. Il essaya d'imaginer la grande salle pleine, les quatre longues tables qu'il connaissait vides où étaient désormais assis les élèves par maison, et la table des Gryffondors, où il s'assiérait bientôt...

Rusard le concierge et sa chatte Miss Teigne étaient avec lui pour attendre le professeur McGonagall et les premières années, mais il ne faisait pas de remarque désobligeante à Harry, se contentant de marmonner dans son coin tandis que l'enfant attendait bien droit au sommet des marches.

Leur attente fut rapidement récompensée et ils entendirent bientôt des bruits de pas, vite suivis de l'apparition au bas des marches du professeur McGonagall accompagnée des premières années. Peu désireux de se faire remarquer, Harry voulut se fondre dans le groupe mais se retrouva aussitôt cerné de regards curieux. Les enfants autour de lui n'arrêtaient pas de murmurer entre eux, d'abord de façon hésitante mais une remarque fit monter très vite l'excitation du groupe jusqu'à ce que McGonagall intervienne.

« -ça suffit ! Calmez-vous tout de suite ! »

Les chuchotements décrurent immédiatement, mais un garçon blond s'avança d'un pas et prit la parole.

« -Professeur McGonagall, nous voulons juste savoir si c'est Harry Potter, fit-il en désignant Harry du doigt

-En effet, monsieur Malefoy, et je vous saurais gré de le laisser en paix, vous et tous les autres. Vous aurez toutes les informations que vous souhaitez en temps utile, et il n'est pas nécessaire de le harceler pour quelque chose dont il n'est pas responsable. Passons maintenant à une petite explication concernant ce qui vous attend à présent. »

Harry cessa d'écouter, sachant déjà comment ça se passerait pour lui, et préféra observer le groupe de premières années. À quelques pas de lui, un garçon roux le fixait comme s'il avait vu un fantôme, et le blond qui avait parlé à McGonagall ne le quittait pas des yeux non plus. Néanmoins, l'enfant était heureux de voir que la majorité des enfants avaient cessé de le dévisager et se contentaient d'écouter le professeur de métamorphose. Comme celle-ci finissait son discours, le regard de Harry fut attiré par un garçon un peu grassouillet au visage lunaire qui, apercevant un crapaud au sol, se précipita pour le ramasser et le serra dans ses bras en l'appelant Trévor.

Neville Londubat ramassa son crapaud et suivit le groupe de premières années qui entrait déjà dans la grande salle. Il était angoissé, et espérait de tout cœur entrer à Gryffondor. Sa grand-mère serait tellement déçue s'il n'y allait pas ! Et s'il était envoyé à Poufsouffle ? Il ne pouvait pas aller à Serdaigle, il n'était pas assez intelligent. Mais s'il allait à Serpentard ? Non, surtout pas, il ne pourrait pas... L'enfant serra davantage Trévor contre lui, arrachant un croassement de protestation au crapaud. Il n'entendit pas vraiment ce qui se dit après, trop angoissé pour prêter attention aux discours et à la chanson du choixpeau, dont il connaissait de toute façon déjà l'existence, ayant grandi chez les sorciers. Comme dans un rêve, il entendit McGonagall commencer à lire la liste des élèves, se rapprochant bien trop vite de son prénom. Puis ce fut son tour… Les jambes tremblantes il se leva pour se rendre vers le vieux chapeau, effrayé soudain par l'immensité de la salle et par les regards posés sur lui. Gryffondor, gryffondor, gryffondor... Courage ! Se morigéna-il intérieurement. Il ne pouvait pas reculer, il devait être courageux ! Dans ses bras le crapaud se vit encore davantage compressé, sans comprendre pourquoi, mais il garda le silence.

Avec révérence, le professeur de métamorphose déposa l'antique couvre-chef sur la tête de Neville. Les yeux soudain plongés dans l'obscurité – le chapeau était trop grand pour l'enfant et était descendu jusque sur son nez – l'enfant attendit son jugement tendu comme un arc.

_ « Et bien, et bien, qu'avons-nous là ? Un Londubat... Tu es bien inquiet, jeune homme, tu devrais prendre davantage confiance en toi... Gryffondor ? C'est vrai, tes parents y étaient... Mais pourquoi ne veux-tu pas aller à Poufsouffle ? Tu y serais bien là-bas, je pense qu'au vu de ton caractère actuel tu y serais plus à l'aise... Mais tu as raison, tu as aussi les capacités d'aller chez les lions, même si tu n'y crois pas toi-même. Tu veux y aller pour de mauvaises raisons, mais tu y as malgré tout ta place pour tes qualités. C'est pourquoi je vais t'envoyer, non pas à cause de ta crainte et de ton envie de reconnaissance, mais à cause de tes qualités… à..._

GRYFFONDOR ! »

Soulagé comme jamais avant dans sa vie, le garçon enleva le chapeau de sa tête et rejoignit la table des rouge et or, chancelant sur ses jambes mais heureux. Il ne décevrait pas sa grand-mère. Il était un gryffondor ! Tout à sa joie, il manqua la fin de la Répartition et ne redevint attentif que lorsque Dumbledore se leva, se postant à côté de Harry Potter qui était demeuré seul devant l'estrade. D'un geste de la main, le directeur fit taire la rumeur qui s'était élevée à toutes les posa l'autre main sur l'épaule de l'enfant en un geste de réconfort.

« - Chers élèves, je vous demande de faire silence, j'ai quelques informations à vous communiquer concernant Mr Potter, ici présent. Vous avez tous entendu parler de lui et j'ose espérer que vous avez aussi constaté qu'il n'a pas été réparti. La raison en est simple : Harry Potter est un cracmol... »

Le directeur continua à parler mais sa voix était devenue inaudible sous le vacarme montant de toutes les tables. Malgré le choc causé par la nouvelle, Neville regarda le garçon à côté de Dumbledore et vit que celui-ci était tout rouge et incroyablement mal à l'aise. Comme il le comprenait ! Ça devait être horrible de se trouver ainsi, sur l'estrade, sous le regard de tous ces inconnus, cible de toutes les attentions... Rien que d'y penser, Neville se sentait déjà mal. Dumbledore fit un mouvement de baguette et tonna : « SILENCE ! ». Le résultat fut immédiat et le directeur pu enfin continuer.

« - Comme je le disais, Mr Potter est un cracmol, mais étant donné de ce qui s'est passé entre lui et Voldemort, il est nécessaire qu'il bénéficie de la protection de Poudlard et d'un enseignement minimum en magie. C'est pourquoi il suivra les cours en compagnie des premières années de toutes les maisons et accomplira, dans la mesure de ses capacités, le même parcours scolaire que vous tous. Il vivra à vos côtés sans appartenir à une maison et aura le droit de s'installer n'importe où pour manger, par exemple. Merci de votre attention. Harry, tu peux aller t'asseoir là où tu veux. »

Le plus vite possible Harry Potter quitta l'estrade tandis que le brouhaha s'élevait à nouveau et se dirigea sans hésiter vers la table des lions et Neville le vit avec stupéfaction se glisser sur le banc à ses côtés en lui adressant un sourire timide. Presque aussitôt cette portion de table qui avait été plutôt déserte fut surchargée de personnes qui entouraient Harry, et dès que le directeur eut fini son discours de début d'année l'enfant fut pressé de questions par les gryffondors qui voulaient aussi voir sa cicatrice, et il eût le plus grand mal à manger. Neville le regardait de temps en temps à la dérobée, sans oser lui adresser la parole. Sa grand-mère aurait sans doute aimé qu'il soit aussi populaire que son voisin de table, mais l'enfant était surtout soulagé de ne pas être la cible de ces attentions. Sans doute la vieille femme aurait-elle voulu aussi qu'il soit l'ami de Harry Potter mais d'une part, il était trop timide pour lui parler – pourquoi d'ailleurs lui aurait-il répondu ? – et d'autre part, il ne trouvait pas correct de vouloir être l'ami de quelqu'un juste pour sa popularité.

Tout à son observation de Harry Potter, Neville ne s'aperçut pas au premier abord que leur table n'était pas la seule à être houleuse. Ce fut seulement lorsque le professeur McGonagall se leva pour réclamer plus de calme qu'il s'aperçut que les autres tables prenaient bien leur part au brouhaha. En les observant plus avant, il constata que les serpents semblaient mécontents, tandis que les aigles semblaient échafauder des théories. Il ne fut pas capable de déterminer la teneur des discussions à la table des Poufsouffle, mais en les regardant il repensa aux paroles du choixpeau. Il aurait eu leur place chez eux, mais il avait quand même été envoyé chez les lions... Le vieux chapeau semblait le croire courageux... Il lui avait dit d'avoir plus confiance en lui.

À la table des professeurs, Severus observait sous un air impassible l'agitation dans la salle. Evidemment, les Serpentards n'avaient pas apprécié le choix qu'avait fait Potter pour s'asseoir, de même que leur directeur de maison d'ailleurs, mais lui était bien conscient qu'il s'agissait sans doute en partie d'une manipulation d'Albus : Il était trop intelligent pour se mentir. Pourtant, il pensait que Potter aurait dû choisir une position plus neutre, et s'installer plutôt chez les Serdaigle ou les Poufsouffle. Même si l'émulation qu'il a causée aurait été tout aussi conséquente, il aurait au moins évité de se mettra à dos les serpentards... Néanmoins, ce n'était pas le manque de clairvoyance de l'enfant qui l'agaçait le plus. Non, c'était sa façon de se comporter comme une star et de se réjouir au milieu de ses fans de sa popularité. On aurait dû le mettre à une table isolée, on aurait évité que monsieur prenne la grosse tête... Conservant son masque impassible, le professeur de potions s'appliqua à déchiqueter sa viande comme si elle lui avait fait une injure personnelle.

Le repas finit enfin par se terminer à la grande joie de Harry qui finissait par se sentir vraiment mal à l'aise du fait de l'attention qu'on lui portait. Il avait dû dévoiler sa cicatrice un nombre incalculable de fois, et surtout affirmer à une bonne centaine de reprises que oui, il était bien cracmol et que non, il ne signait pas d'autographe. Il aurait vraiment préféré manger son repas en paix et en silence, et peut-être aurait-il essayé d'engager la conversation avec son voisin de gauche, Neville, il lui semblait.

Il soupira et quitta la table à la suite des lions et se dirigea vers sa chambre pendant que les premières années formaient les rangs derrière les préfets.

Il était à seulement deux couloirs de la grande salle lorsqu'il entendit des pas derrière lui. Il faisait assez sombre et lorsque ceux qui le suivaient apparurent Harry vit que c'était des élèves plus âgés que lui mais il n'arriva pas à distinguer leur blason. L'enfant voulu les laisser passer et se colla au mur pour leur laisser la place, mais les grands s'arrêtèrent devant lui et l'un d'eux s'adressa à lui sèchement.

« -Alors, Potter, on est qu'un cracmol et on se croit tout permis ? T'es le chouchou de Dumbledore, c'est ça ? Tu te prends peut-être pour une star, mais tu t'apercevras bien vite que tu n'as pas ta place ici.

-Ouais, ici c'est un endroit pour les sorciers, pas pour des gamins incapables de magie !

-Tu es une dégénérescence du sang Potter, sans doute à cause de ta sang de bourbe de mère ! »

Harry ignorait ce qu'était qu'un sang de bourbe, mais au vu du ton il se doutait bien que c'était une insulte, et il ne voulait pas laisser insulter cette mère qu'il n'avait jamais connu mais qui avait sacrifié sa vie pour lui. Dans un comportement que Severus aurait qualifié de « stupidement gryffondor », Harry se précipita vers ses tourmenteurs, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il allait faire en leur criant de se taire, mais ils se contentèrent de ricaner tandis qu'une force invisible le précipitait contre le mur de pierre du couloir.

« -Tu es incapable de te défendre, cracmol ! Tu ferais mieux de disparaître de cette école au plus tôt, tu n'as rien à faire ici !

-À moins que tu comptes te réfugier chez tes preux gryffondors ? Tu verras si le côté de la lumière est si beau pour un être comme toi... Profite bien de ta popularité Potter, elle ne va pas durer ! »

Et la seconde d'après les grands étaient partis dans le couloir, ne laissant derrière eux que l'écho de leur rires. Harry se releva lentement et repris sa route vers sa chambre, se méfiant de chaque flaque d'ombre. Il ne dirait rien car il savait d'expérience, avec Dudley, que se plaindre n'entraînerait que des représailles supplémentaires, et qu'on ne le croirait sans doute pas de toute façon.

Avant de s'endormir, il regarda longtemps le plafond de sa chambre, remarquant que peu à peu l'inquiétude le gagnait malgré toutes les merveilles du monde magique découvertes pendant l'été écoulé.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura été agréable, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vôtre avis dans vos reviews :)

Sur ce bonne semaine, on se retrouvera au chapitre huit qui viendra un jour (ou une nuit/soir/aube(rayez la mention inutile(parenthèse!)))


End file.
